First Mistake
by CrazyWriters
Summary: When Jim Brass finally finds someone he thinks he can spend the rest of his life with it becomes a life and death situation. Mike O'Toole, Nancy & Ellie are in Vegas & it's not a pretty site. First story in The Cavalry Series. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **_**OC in it, and such. Everything is explained. And this could get interesting. For those of you who do not know who Nancy is or Mike O'Toole watch the ep: Hollywood Brass! Season 5, Ep. 20. Also, we used to be MidnightCrime & Brassfan24 but have decided to use just one name, CrazyWriters, for the both of us.**_

**Rating: **_**M**_

**Pairings: **_**Jim/OC & slight**__** Nancy/O'Toole**_

**First Mistake**

**Chapter One**

Khandi McNeil walked through the crime lab. She was 5 foot 5 inches, brunet hair that was shoulder length, with brown eyes to match. She was still the new kid on the block, at the crime lab on North Tropicana Boulevard, only there for eight months. As a Captain and a homicide detective, she transferred from Philadelphia to Las Vegas, for the fact that she helped bust a handful of dirty cops. When she came to Las Vegas…

_/Flashback/_

_/Eight Months Ago/_

_Khandi knocked on the door of Captain James Brass' office. She was slightly nervous, but she also knew that she had to be herself, first impressions or not; this is where she was. She spent 23 years on the job and 15 of them as a homicide detective in Philadelphia. She knew what she was doing. _

_She watched as Jim looked up at her, "Come in, you must be the new girl," She smiled, and walked over to the desk and took a seat; she crossed her legs and looked at him. She watched as he took a quick look at a tanned folder figuring that it was her folder she waited for him to speak, "Had a look at your jacket." Jacket is the police term for file, so she understood._

_She raised an eyebrow, then sighed, "Not the best in the world," she said, "Guess you already know my name," she smiled._

"_Understand you transferred due to the fact you helped bust a few dirty cops. Takes guts." Jim said looking her in the eyes. He was surprised to see that she didn't falter._

"_Well, gotta do what you gotta do," Khandi replied, "After being labeled a 'Rat', I decided for a change of scenery."_

"_Well you know, dirty cops don't like hangin' with clean ones," Jim replied._

_Khandi nodded, "Been there?"_

_Jim nodded, "Back in Jersey."_

_Khandi smiled, "Garden of Eden there."_

"_Carry a gun, and do what you want," Jim replied, "But you did make the right decision."_

_Khandi looked down at her hands, "Left family and friends behind. Ever have second thoughts?"_

"_You know, sometimes I do but my life's been a lot better here in Vegas," Jim said leaning forward on his desk._

_"I hope I get to that point," she stated. "I've been feeling homesick and lonely since I've arrived."_

_/Present/_

Being 43 years old, has taught Khandi a lot, along with the fact that she had spent 15 years as a homicide detective. And since she moved from Philadelphia she felt that Vegas has become more of a home then Philly ever was. For the past five months she had been going out with Jim, and for the past month she had actually moved in with him.

She sat down in her office, and started to look at the paper work. She shook her head, Nick and Catherine wanted that warrant for the case they were working on, so she picked up the phone. She called Judge Correll. He was always willing to issue warrants as long as you didn't abuse the privilege. When she got him on the phone she got the warrant issued in a two-minute telephone conversation. A personal best for her.

Now she could get Catherine and Nick off her back and finish the rest of the paper work. Not that she really wanted to, what she really wanted to be doing was snuggling up with Jim under the covers of their king size bed, but you can't always get what you want.

By the end of shift, Khandi's eyes were burning and heavy from all the paper work. All she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep for about 15 hours. As she shut the door to her office she noticed Jim coming toward her, "Hey, honey. You up for some breakfast?" Jim asked, a little too happy.

"How can you be so cheerful? Well, I guess if I was out in the field like you, instead of here pushing paper, I'd be a lot happier too," Khandi replied.

"Honey, you haven't eaten since dinner yesterday. I think it's time to get some food into you're system. You'll feel a lot better after a big breakfast, trust me."

"I do trust you, Jimmy. More than anyone I've ever met." Then a thought suddenly hit her. "Hey, how do you know I didn't eat since yesterday?"

"Well, come on I'm not just another pretty face you know."

"Ohhhhh, a man with good looks AND brains. How lucky can one woman be?" she answered sexily.

They were now standing very close to each other. Jim leaned into her and she thought he was going to kiss her. But instead he whispered into her ear. "You know, why don't we forget about breakfast for now and just go home." With that he took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

She loved that feeling. It always made her weak in the knees. Which wasn't a bad thing because it just made Jim wrap his arms around her. When the kiss finally broke they just smiled at each other and left the precinct hand in hand. And stayed that way during the whole drive home.

When Jim finally pulled into the driveway, they barely made it to the front door and they were already groping each other. By the time the door was open they had begun removing their clothes and were practically naked by the time they made it to the bedroom. Not caring if the neighbors had noticed their little show on the front porch. They should be used to it by now.

Even though they might appear to be frenzied, their lovemaking was anything but. Jim was always a slow and passionate lover. And he always put Khandi's needs before his own, making sure that she received her pleasure before he did.

They finally made it to the bed, where Jim gently laid her down. Then proceeded, to lay down beside her. He looked into her eyes and knew at that moment he found the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Not a feeling Jim had very often but when he did, it was something he didn't want to let go.

Khandi then kissed him. Jim suddenly broke the kiss and started his way along her lean body. First kissing her throat and taking little nibbles with his teeth. That always drove Khandi wild. Then he proceeded to place little kisses down her body until he came in contact with her right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. He sucked hungrily and then went on to give its twin the same attention.

Finally he moved downward and kissed her lean, flat stomach, where he hoped one day a little Brass would be growing. Just thinking that made Jim very happy. But he quickly shook the thought from his mind to get back at the job at hand.

The lower he moved, the more Khandi moaned. A sound that Jim never got tired of hearing. That sound always meant that he was doing everything just right. Then he made it to that magic spot between her thighs. He slowly explored her womanhood with his hot, wet tongue, making her buck her hips to meet his face. It didn't take her long to come because Jim knew all the right spots to hit.

After the pleasure Jim had just bestowed on Khandi, she wanted to return the favor to him. "Jimmy, roll over."

Jim did as she asked and rolled over onto his back. Khandi repeated the same routine that Jim had just performed on her. She started at his throat and kissed and nibbled all the way down while running her fingers through his dark chest hair. When she got to her favorite place, Jim jumped slightly as her lips touched the tip of his hard shaft. She slowly ran her tongue down its length until she reached the base and then, back up again. She finally took the tip into her mouth and began to move her head up and down. Jim moaned in pleasure. Just as he was about to come he stopped her and pulled her up toward him.

Jim then rolled her over onto her back and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded hungrily and snaked her hands through his hair. Jim began to position himself on top of her and with one smooth motion he was inside. Jim began a slow thrust that eventually became faster and faster, until Khandi came, followed by Jim. He collapsed on top of her and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Khandi."

"I love you too, Jimmy," she said in a ragged breath.

They were both spent and had long forgotten about breakfast. Or anything for that matter. After their amazing lovemaking they curled up in each other's arms to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

They had left the station just after 9 am and had fallen asleep just after 10. Jim was the first to wake and noticed the clock said it was 4 pm. He slowly and carefully got out of bed, so as not to wake Khandi. For a moment he just stood there watching her sleep.

'My god, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's all mine. What the hell did I do to deserve such a great gift?' Jim thought to himself.

He then made his way to the bathroom where he showered and shaved. He came out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel and noticed that Khandi was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Jim asked.

"Great. I woke up when I heard the shower come on."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Naw, don't be. It's time I was getting up anyway," Khandi slipped out of bed and walked over to where Jim was standing. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder, "Who knew that me coming to Vegas would be a good thing."

"No, not a good thing. A great thing. I've never been happier in my life and I have you to thank for that."

"You shouldn't make comments like that Captain Brass. They could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, but the best kind of trouble, I'm sure."

With that Khandi slipped her arms from him and went into the bathroom to take a shower herself. When she finished, she got dressed and went to look for Jim. He was in the kitchen cooking something that made Khandi's mouth water.

"I'm making omelets. With onions, mushrooms, ham and cheese."

"Mm, Sounds delicious."

Jim set two places at the table. He poured the coffee, put the omelets and toast on the plates and sat down across from Khandi. They ate in silence. Only because they had both forgotten how hungry they actually were. When they had finished, Jim cleared off the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher. With that out of the way he took Khandi by the hand and guided her into the living room. They sat on the couch when Jim said he needed to talk to her.

"I don't like the sound of this Jimmy," she said with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Khandi, just listen to what I have to say before you make any snap judgments. Now, I know we've only been seeing each other for five months and we've just recently made the decision to move in together but I've never been happier in my life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is," suddenly Jim moved in front of her and got on one knee. But not before he removed a black velvet box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

All Khandi could manage was a strangled cry that caught in her throat. Could Jim really be asking her to marry him? Could everything she ever prayed for finally be coming true? Suddenly she became very aware that Jim was staring at her and realized that she hadn't said a word to him.

"Oh, Jimmy! Nothing would make me happier!"

Jim slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up, pulling her with him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Right at that moment nothing else seemed to exist but the happiness that they were both feeling.

"Okay, we're going to make this official and celebrate with dinner at the Bellagio." Jim exclaimed.

"The Bellagio? Jimmy that's a little extravagant, don't you think?"

"Nothing is too good for my future wife. And besides we deserve to celebrate in style."

_/Bellagio/_

Khandi and Jim entered the restaurant, the doorman looked at them and smiled, "For two?" he asked. Khandi looked at Jim as he nodded, the man smiled at them and extended his arm, "Right this way please."

Jim and Khandi followed the doorman, as they passed the tables, Jim noticed Nancy – his ex wife. She stood 5 foot 6 inches. Her brown hair was to her shoulders and she wore her bangs slightly long. And she had hazel eyes. Jim looked at her and she looked him. Sighing slightly he kept walking.

**TBC…**


	2. Missing In Action

**Chapter Two**

**Missing In Action**

Once Khandi and Jim sat down at the table the doorman had showed them, they ordered what they wanted and Khandi looked at Jim. She knew something was bugging him. She could feel it, so taking a step out on the limb she took a breath and asked him, "Jimmy, what's bugging you?"

Jim looked at her and sighed, he remembered when he told her about his past, with Nancy, Annie, Mike O'Toole and Ellie. But why was it hard to talk about it now? He looked Khandi in the eyes, "Remember me telling you about Nancy?" he asked.

Khandi looked at him quizzical, "Yeah."

"Well… When we were walking in, I saw her." Jim replied.

Khandi took his hand and looked him in the eyes, "What? You mean she's actually here? Awww, sweetie no wonder you look so down. I was worried it had something to do with me," Jim went to reply when he noticed someone he had not seen in years walk out of the men's washroom. Mike O'Toole. O'Toole stood 6 foot 2, with medium length dirty blonde hair. He watched as O'Toole walked over to Nancy. Slightly frowning, as he watched them, Khandi couldn't help but look in the direction Jim was. She didn't like the look Jimmy had, the last time she seen it was when Nick was buried alive. It made her very uneasy, "Jimmy?"

Jim turned his attention back to Khandi, "That's O'Toole." He stated.

Khandi knew the story of what went down in New Jersey and wondered just how this was going to go over. At first she thought that O'Toole was in jail. But turned out that he was out. She watched as O'Toole and Nancy got up and started walking over. Turning to look at Jim, she could tell that he was watching them as well.

Nancy walked up to the table with O'Toole at her side; she held on to O'Toole's hand and gave Khandi and Jim a smug look, "Nice to see you again James."

Jim returned the look, "Wish I could say the same."

"Now, Jim. Don't be so smug," O'Toole, sneered, "Old friend remember?"

Khandi looked at Jim then at O'Toole. She decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. Jim frowned, "Old friends. I don't think so."

"So who's the new girl?" Nancy asked as she looked at Khandi.

Khandi looked at Nancy, "Sorry, but new girl is not my name, its Khandi."

"Nice to meet you Khandi," Nancy chirped.

Khandi on the other hand didn't feel the same. She didn't like the way this could turn, so she just smiled. She felt a little dirty.

O'Toole snickered, "Well, she's a rude one."

"Excuse me?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow, "I'd watch what your saying."

"Speaking of watching things you say, maybe you should of thought about that before you turned yourself into a 'rat'." O'Toole snapped back.

"I'd rather be labeled a 'rat' then a 'dirty cop' any day."

O'Toole pinched his lips together, and with out warning took a swing at Jim, connecting with Jim's left eye. It sent Jim backwards. Khandi stood up, as Jim got up and took a swing at O'Toole connecting with his jaw, sending him backwards. Khandi took this chance to pull Jim back, "He's not worth it." O'Toole pushed himself up as waiters came running pulling O'Toole and Jim away from one another..

Jim and Khandi were escorted out the back. As they sat down on the landing in the ally Jim turned to her, as she smiled at him, "Sorry." He said barley above a whisper.

Khandi shook her head, and kept smiling, she leaned in to him, "Don't be."

Jim put his arm around her, and then their pagers went off.

_/ Fremont Street /_

"It seems a little strange that we're on the same case here," Khandi said as Jim pulled up to the crime scene.

Jim nodded, "Just a little."

They got out of the car and walked up to the crime scene, the officer that was already there came up to them, "Taped off the crime scene, the sheriff is over there wanting to talk to you two."

Jim nodded, along with Khandi, "Ladies first," he said as he held the tape up for her to walk under.

"Thank you." Khandi smiled. They walked side by side up to the Sheriff Ben Burdick, "Sheriff?" Khandi asked.

"High priority case. I want you both working on this. The mayors wife," Burdick stated, "was showing a friend around, and took him to see the light show."

"Then turned up dead." Jim added.

Khandi looked at Burdick, "This friend have a name?"

"A long one. Apparently, the 'friend' is missing." Burdick replied.

Jim looked at him, "Well, we're going to need his name."

Burdick nodded, "Once I find out for you who this 'friend' is I'll get it on your desk." He said then walked away.

Jim turned to Khandi, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean that this friend she was showing around is the murderer?" Khandi said looking at him, "Then yeah. By the way, the shiner is coming out beautifully."

The CSI SUV showed up, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick piled out of the SUV, Nick and Warrick went right to the body; Catherine and Grissom walked up to Jim and Khandi, "What we got here?" Grissom asked.

"The dead woman is the mayor's wife," Khandi informed them.

Jim picked up where Khandi left off, "She was showing an apparent friend around town. Then showed up dead here. The sheriff says this is high priority."

"Did you find out who the friend was?" Catherine asked, then noticed Jim's eye. Grissom already went off to help Nick and Warrick collect what little evidence they had.

"A long name," Jim replied, "The sheriff is looking into it."

Catherine nodded, "What happened to your eye?"

Jim sighed, "Dinner."

"Musta been one hell of a dinner." Catherine commented.

Khandi looked at her. "Yeah," she said then left.

Khandi walked up to the tape, "Did anyone see what happened here?"

"I did," Ellie said walking up to the tape.

Khandi froze, she knew who Ellie was, she seen the pictures that Jim had. Only thing that was different. Was Ellie now had red hair. "Wait here." Khandi said, then went to Jim, "Jimmy, I think we might have a slight problem here."

Jim looked at her, "What would that be?"

"Ellie seen what happened." Khandi replied.

"Ellie? My Ellie? I didn't even know she was in Vegas."

Khandi pointed in her direction. "She's right over there. And she seems to be our only witness. Maybe I should talk to her."

Jim sighed, then nodded, "Watch it she spits."

Khandi smiled, "I will remember that. I'm going to go see what she knows." Jim nodded, and watched her as she left. Khandi walked back up to Ellie.

"So I take it you're my new mommy," Ellie said rudly as a greating.

"Look, lets just get this over with," Khandi said, then it hit her how the hell did Ellie know that, "First off, it seems that you know who I am and I know who you are. What did you see?"

Ellie shifted her weight, "I heard a gun shot as the light show was going on. Then a man came running from over there where Dad is standing," Ellie said pointing then ruffled her hair, "Then he went running down that way towards the ally."

"Know the description?" Khandi asked.

Ellie sighed, "6'2'' maybe 6 foot. He had dark hair and a mustache."

Khandi nodded and wrote it down on her pad, "Good, what else did you see?"

"Well," Ellie started as she rolled her eyes, "I think he threw something on the ground as he ran."

"You wanna show me where you think he threw it?" Khandi asked, and looked over at Jim who looked at her.

"Right over here."

Jim watched as Khandi and Ellie walked towards the ally. He didn't like the fact that Khandi was going alone but he knew she could handle herself.

When they arrived in the ally Ellie pointed at something near a dumpster. It was dark so Khandi pulled out her flashlight. She ran the beam over the area where Ellie had pointed. Just off to the side of the dumpster, Khandi noticed a gun. She walked over to get a better look.

She slipped on a pair of latex gloves and pulled out an evidence bag. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Ellie had gone back out to the street. She crouched down and picked up the gun putting it in the bag. Noticing it was a .38 Special.

Just as she was rising from her crouched position she felt a presence behind her. She didn't have a chance to turn around before something hard and heavy slammed into the back of her head.

Back out at the crime scene Jim was getting very worried. Khandi should have been back from the ally by now. Then he noticed Ellie standing off to the side of the crowd that had gathered. He walked over to her.

"Ellie? Where's Khandi?" he asked slightly worried.

"Khandi? So that's her name? I left her in the ally."

Jim motioned to Warrick and a uniform officer who were standing nearby.

"Did either of you see Captain McNeil exit from the ally?" Jim asked.

"No, Jim. I was off casting the tread marks we found." Warrick replied.

"Sorry, Captain. I haven't seen her either."

Now Jim was becoming frantic. He ran down the ally, calling out her name.

"Khandi! Khandi are you down here! Khandi, please answer me."

Just then Jim noticed something lying on the ground. When he picked it up, all of a sudden he had trouble breathing. But he managed to make it back out to the crime scene. Well, the first crime scene. Because now it would appear they had two.

Catherine and Grissom noticed Jim coming out of the ally and ran over to him.

"Jim? Are you all right? You don't look so good," Catherine observed.

"Khandi...something...happened to...her," he said in a ragged breath.

"What? Jim, what happened to Khandi?"

"She's gone. And all I found was this."

Catherine took the item out of Jim's hand. It was Khandi's badge.

**TBC…**


	3. Hard To Kill

**Chapter 3**

**Hard To Kill**

_/Van/_

Khandi started to come to. Why couldn't she see anything? Then she realized something was covering her eyes. She tried to sit up but it was difficult because her hands and feet were bound. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her up. She tried to struggle but it only made the person angry and they punched her in the face. She felt the hot rush of blood ooze out of her nose.

Why would someone do this to her? Who could hate her this much? Then the hands were grabbing her again but this time they were tugging at her clothes. No. She couldn't let this happen. Whoever this person was, she was not going to let them remove her clothes.

She struggled again and this time made a little progress. Her shoulder rammed right into the person's stomach sending them flying backwards. She heard a grunt and a body slam into a metal wall. That's when she realized she was in some kind of vehicle. Like a van maybe or an SUV. That thought made her feel a lot better. Knowing that if she was in a vehicle she had a better chance to escape.

Just then the person lunged forward and knocked Khandi back onto the floor. She hit her head against the hard metal surface. She must have been suffering from a concussion from the previous blow because once her head made contact with the surface everything went black again.

_/Crime Scene/_

Catherine looked at the badge then looked at Jim, "Okay, we need to process this ally."

Grissom nodded, "I'll get Nick over here, and have Warrick call in Greg and Sara," he said walking away.

"I'll go talk to Ellie." Jim added.

Catherine frowned, "Ellie? You're daughter?"

Jim looked at her, "She was the last one to see her."

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice came out of the dark. Jim pulled his gun. He was slightly, jumpy now.

"Who's there?" Jim asked.

"Hey, hey put that gun away," the voice, slurred, the a shadow got up and walked over to them, "No need to shoot me. I ain't gots no weapon," the shadow came into the light and it was a scruffy, grubby old man, who had a beard and messy hair. His clothes were unclean and he had an alcohol bottle wrapped up in a brown paper bag, "Are you here to see what happened to that w-w-woman?" He asked as he stumbled over to them.

Jim put his gun away, and looked at the homeless man, "What did you see?" Jim demanded.

"After the cute redhead leaved the – the good lookin' chick over by the dumpster. She was bent dow' lookin' at sometin' ain't sure whit," the homeless man spoke with a slur, "a white van came ove' an' a blondy came out and hit the chick ove' the head. Then toss' her in the van."

Jim looked at Catherine, and then at Grissom, "Did you see anything else?"

"Nope, ain't seen nothin' after that." The homeless man proclaimed, chipper.

Catherine looked at the homeless man, "We're going to need you to go with an officer to the PD."

"PD?" the homeless man asked confused.

An officer walked up with Grissom and Nick, "Officer, can you take this guy back to the department for questioning?"

"Yes ma'am." The officer said as he took the homeless man way from the crime scene.

Nick, Catherine and Jim looked at Grissom, "All right. I have Warrick calling in Greg and Sara to work on his case. Right now, our prime directive is to find Khandi. Nick I want you to see what you can find in the dumpster," Nick nodded.

"I'm on it." Nick said then walked over to the dumpster. He set his field case down, and started to put on his latex gloves on.

"Catherine I want you to have a look around, see what you can find." Grissom ordered.

"I'll go talk to Ellie." Jim said, and walked away. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind. The very unreliable witness – the only one they had at the time, said that some creep took Khandi. He knew that Ellie was the last person to see Khandi, and also knew with the little relationship he had with Ellie that nothing would come out talking to her. But he had to give it a chance to find the one woman that he loved.

As Jim walked over to Ellie, he saw the look in her eyes, one that always was there when he went to talk to her.

"Dad why are you here. I already told you. I left her in the ally." Ellie spoke in uncivilized manner at him.

Jim looked at her, "Ellie, all I want to know is what happened in the ally. Why did you take her there?"

"I was just showing her where I saw the guy drop something." Ellie spat back.

Jim fought the anger that was in him and the hurt, "Ellie… What did you see when you left?"

"Look, I didn't see anything!" Ellie said slightly raising her voice, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

_/Ally/_

"Some how I don't think this belongs in here," Nick said holding up an evidence bag with a .38 Special.

Catherine stood up, "Well, that explains why Khandi was down here."

"Evidence. I want that bagged again, Nicky." Grissom said as he noticed white on the dumpster. He looked around then back at the dumpster.

"Hey, Griss, what did you find." Nick asked as he jumped out of the dumpster to grab another bag.

"This dumpster was over here," Grissom pointed out, "See the markings on the wall. Its been moved," Nick and Catherine looked at him, "It was hit by a moving vehicle. See the markings on the dumpster. Paint transfer."

Catherine looked at the paint transfer, "It's white. And the drunk did say that the van was white."

"About the best witness we have," Jim said walking up to them; he was clenching his left fist.

"Ellie came up clean?" Catherine asked, turning to him.

Jim looked down then back up to her, "As much as I figured she would."

"Don't worry Jim we'll find her," Catherine said, tying to sound comforting.

Just then Grissom called to them from beside the dumpster. "Looks like we got part of a taillight here. And part of the serial number's still visible."

"Finally, some good news," Jim said with some hope.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Jim. This will only give us the make and model of the vehicle, not who was driving it."

"But at least it's something," Jim said mournfully.

That was the moment Nick popped his head up from inside the dumpster. "Got a pipe here. Looks like some hair and blood on the end. I'll dust it for prints."

"Fat chance," Jim grunted.

"Well, hey if this guy's stupid enough to kidnap a cop, maybe he's stupid enough to leave behind prints." Catherine stated.

"Hey, guys? We may have just hit pay dirt here. I got a few partials here but I also got what appears to be a complete thumb print."

"Good, Nicky. Get those prints and the rest of the evidence back to the lab and start processing it immediately. We can't afford to waste time." Grissom demanded.

Jim knew Gil was right. The more time that passed in a kidnapping case, the less likely they were to recover the victim alive.

_/Van/_

Khandi came to for the second time since she was kidnapped from the crime scene. She could feel the dried blood caked around her nose and upper lip. Not to mention she had one hell of a splitting headache. Just then she heard a man's voice, that she knew was familiar, but couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well, look who's finally waking up." the voice said.

Khandi still couldn't see anything or move her arms and legs. But as God is her witness she was gonna get out of this alive. Because she knew at that moment Jim was looking for her and wouldn't give up until she was safely back in his arms where she belonged.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Khandi pleaded.

"Who I am doesn't concern you. It's what's going to happen to you that should."

Then she felt the same cold hands on her. She tried struggling but it was no use. The bindings were much tighter than before and the more she moved the more they cut into her skin.

"It's best if you don't struggle. It'll only make things worse for you."

Suddenly the man cut the bindings from around her ankles. She tried to kick out but it was too late, he already had them pinned down. She felt him move between her legs and struggle with the belt on her pants. She tried to fight but the bindings on her wrists were too tight and her arms were going numb.

The man finally got the belt open and then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He pulled them down, along with her panties, to just below her knees and then proceeded to get on top of her. She heard the zipper on his pants come down. It was the loudest sound she had ever heard in her life. Then she began screaming.

"No! No, please don't do this! Please! Someone help me!"

"Scream all you want. No one's gonna hear you."

Then he laughed the most maniacal laugh that sent shivers down Khandi's spine. That was the point in which he entered her. khandi felt like her insides were being ripped to shreds. The pain was so unbearable she thought she was going to pass out. Then she realized he wasn't wearing a condom. What if he had AIDS? Or some other STD. What if she got pregnant?

All these thoughts were plaguing Khandi's mind as this monster raped her. How would she be able to tell Jim what had happened? Then she felt this sick bastard shuddered as he came inside her. He then climbed off and pulled her panties and pants back up. Then he bound her feet again.

"Was it good for you?" he said smugly.

It was at that moment Khandi realized who it was.

_/Crime Lab/_

Nick brought the evidence back to the lab to be processed. He sent the hair and blood to DNA and the gun to ballistics. He wanted the job of running the fingerprints himself.

Grissom was busy with the taillight. He ran the serial number and got a hit on the make and model of the van. A 2002 Chevrolet G3500. At least there was some good news to tell Jim.

_/LVPD - Brass' Office/_

Jim and Catherine were sitting in his office.

"What a hell of way to celebrate an engagement." Jim slipped.

"Engagement? Who's engaged?" Catherine said, surprised.

"I asked Khandi to marry me this afternoon. We were celebrating at The Bellagio before we got called to the scene."

"I'd say congradulations, but considering the situation," Catherine paused a moment. "So, uh, how do you explain the shiner?"

"We had a little run-in with my ex-wife and she happened to be with one of the dirty cops I put away in Jersey. Well, needless to say the reunion didn't go very well."

"I hope you were able to get in a few shots of your own."

"Yeah. Right before we were escorted out and asked never to step foot in the place again."

Just then Grissom walked into Jim's office. "We got a make and model on the van. It's a 2002 Chevy G3500. And the most popular color for those vans..."

"White." Jim finished.

"Exactly." Grissom said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to narrow down." Jim stated sarcastically. "How many white Chevy vans could there be in Vegas? But I'll put out an APB anyway."

That was the moment Nick made an appearance. "Hey, guys? We got a hit off AFIS on those prints." Nick said excitedly. He stood there looking from Jim to Catherine to Grissom and back to Jim.

"Well, come on Nicky, whose are they?" Grissom said impatiently.

"A guy named Michael O'Toole."

**TBC…**


	4. The Race Is On

**Chapter 4**

**The Race Is On**

_/LVPD - Brass' Office/_

"I can't believe we were lucky enough to get a hit. So who is this guy Nick?" Catherine asked.

"Well, according to AFIS, Michael O'Toole spent some serious time in the New Jersey State Prison in Trenton. He was sentenced to 20 years for extortion, drug trafficking, multiple weapons charges. And the list goes on."

Catherine turned and looked at Jim. She noticed a grave expression on his face that she didn't like. That and the fact that Jim hadn't spoken a word since Nick had come in.

"Jim? Jim are you all right? Have you heard of this guy O'Toole?" Catherine asked.

Jim looked up at Catherine and simply nodded.

"Well, who is he?"

"Bad news. Very bad news. And if he's got Khandi we got to get moving fast."

Just then Wendy, the DNA lab tech, came into Jim's office.

"Wendy, why are you here?" Catherine asked her.

"I ran the DNA from the hair and blood that Nick gave me. I figured since this is an important case I'd come here right away myself."

"Wendy, you're as bad as Greg. Get to the point please."

"Well, I didn't get a hit on CODIS but I did get a hit from the department files."

Jim didn't like where this was going. He knew what Wendy was about to tell them and it scared the shit out of him.

"It's a match to Captain McNeil."

They all turned and looked at Jim, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't say a word Nick took the opportunity.

"Jim, I know this doesn't sound good but all it means is he used the pipe to knock her out." Nick said, trying to give Jim at least a little hope.

Suddenly Jim was on is feet and heading for the door. Grissom reached out and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Jim, where are you going?" Grissom asked, a little nervous.

"I'm going to find her. Sitting around here is driving me nuts."

Jim pulled free of Grissom's grasp and headed down the hallway. He almost collided with Sheriff Ben Burdick as he rounded the corner.

"Jim? I was just coming to see you. I have that name for you."

"Sheriff, now's not a good time. I'm not working that case anymore."

"The hell you're not! You work whatever case I assign you!" Burdick shouted.

"Look, I can't stand here arguing with you I have to find Khandi." Jim said and started down the hall again.

"Khandi? You mean Captain McNeil? Why where is she?"

"I don't know. She was grabbed at the crime scene by some psycho."

"Wait a minute, Jim. Aren't you and she romantically involved?"

"It's a lot more than that, Ben."

"Well, listen Jim I'm sorry but I can't allow you to work this case. I mean you're personally involved with the victim. That's a major conflict of interest."

"Ben you can't pull me off this case. I have to find her."

"No, Jim. You're off this case. Go home. I don't want you in this building until it's resolved."

"Resolved!" Jim shouted. "She's not just another case. She's a fellow police officer and the woman I love!"

At that point a small group had gathered in the hall to witness the screaming match. Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Wendy were among them.

"And that's why you can't work this case Jim. Now go home!"

Jim looked back at the tiny group gathered outside his office. All they could do was give Jim a sympathetic look. With that Jim stormed passed the Sheriff and out the front doors of the station.

_/Home/_

Reluctantly Jim pulled his car into the driveway. This was not how he wanted this. The whole thing seemed like one hellish nightmare. Everything that could have gone wrong has. Walking into the living room didn't help matters any. He took his jacket off and placed it on the chair. Everything in the house reminded him of her. Looking around he started to pace. Unable to stand still, due to the thoughts that were going through his head; first he blamed himself for letting Khandi go with Ellie to the ally alone, "How could I be so stupid?" he muttered.

Sighing, he needed to talk to someone, anyone. The first person that came to mind was Annie. He walked over to the cordless phone, and paused, it wasn't in its charger. Pressing the call button he followed the beeping sound. It led to the bedroom. He picked up the phone and looked around. He felt a lump in his throat as his heart tugged at him. He needed to get out of the room. Jim just couldn't face being in there.

Once in the living room he sat down on the black leather couch and pushed the numbers to Annie's cell, "Kramer," Annie's voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Annie. It's Jim."

"Hey, Jimmy, how's Vegas treating ya?" Annie asked.

Jim took a breath, "Great up until now."

Annie's voice became full of concern, "What happened?"

"Mike O'Toole's in town."

There was a pause on the other line, "I thought he was in jail."

"He's out."

"Jimmy, there is something else your not saying. I can hear it in your voice."

Jim looked down at the floor, "Khandi was kidnapped, and I have reason to believe O'Toole has her. But I was pulled off the case."

"Jimmy…"

Jim felt his worry, and anxiety slowly turning to anger, "I just don't…" Thoughts were soon flowing through his mind, "Nancy is also in town."

"Don't tell me, they got together." Annie asked.

"I don't know."

"Just bring her back," Annie said, she had faith in Jim and knew from the last phone call with him and Khandi that they loved each other.

Jim had doubts but knew he would do what ever it took to get Khandi back in his arms, "I will." With that they hung up. Jim looked around; it seemed so quiet in the house. Then a thought hit him.

_/Apartment Building/_

Jim found Ellie down on the strip and decided if he was going to find Nancy, Ellie was his best shot. He watched as she headed toward Las Vegas Boulevard. He started his engine and followed her. She stopped outside an 8-story apartment building and after a 30 second conversation with the intercom she went inside.

Jim got out of his car, which he parked on the opposite side of the street, and went across to the building. He decided to take his chances and buzzed a random apartment.

"Yes," and elderly male voice answered. "Who is it?"

"Sir, I'm with the electric company. The landlord called me but he's not in. Could you buzz me in, please?"

"I don't know if I should," the man said skeptically.

"Please, sir. There's a problem with the elevator and it's needs to be fixed right away." Jim said, hoping the man didn't use the elevator today.

"Alright. I'll let you in."

"Thank you."

The man buzzed Jim into the building. When he was inside he went straight for the elevators. He had checked the list outside and didn't find Nancy's name. But he did find the name O'Toole. That answered his question of whether or not Nancy and Mike were together. The listing said Nancy was in apartment 5C.

Jim rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. When it stopped he got off and turned left. He found apartment 5C and stopped inches from the door. What was he going to say to her? How would she react to seeing him? Then a thought hit him. Why should he care how she'd react? He was there for one simple reason: To get as much info on O'Toole as he could.

Jim finally knocked on the door and waited. He heard a deadbolt release and the door opened with the chain still on. Ellie's face peered out through the crack in the door and tried to shut it when she saw Jim. But he was way ahead of her; he had stuck his foot between the door and the frame itself.

"Ellie? Open the door. I need to talk to your mother." Jim pleaded.

"No. Mom doesn't want to see you. Now, get you're foot out of the door."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I talk to her."

Just then Jim heard a voice call out from inside the apartment.

"Let him in Ellie."

_/Van/_

Khandi was curled up in a fetal position on the floor of the van. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears. All she could think about was Jim. She never wanted him more than at this moment. He is the only man who's ever made her feel safe. Other than her father. Who was long since deceased.

The van came to a sudden stop. She heard at least two people shuffle out of the van. Then the back doors opened and the same cold hands pulled her up. She could feel the cold air blowing around when he lifted her out of the van. He set her down on the ground and slammed the van's cargo doors. Then she heard him talking to someone.

"Take the van and dump it in the ally where we grabbed her. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it, O'Toole."

The guy jumped in the van and sped away, spewing up rocks and dust. O'Toole grabbed Khandi and pulled her off the ground. He pulled her along with him. When they stopped, she heard the most horrifying sound: the hammer on a gun, cocking.

'Dear God! No! Please don't let it end like this!' Khandi thought.

_/Apartment Building/_

Ellie opened the door and let Jim inside. The apartment was small and had only a couch, coffee table and TV. Nancy was on the couch with her back to Jim. He walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up at him. That's when he noticed her black eye. Similar to the one he was sporting.

"O'Toole do that?" Jim asked.

"What do you think?" Nancy said, curtly.

"Well, at least that's one thing I can say. In all the years we were married I never hurt you."

"Not physically, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You may not have hit me Jim. But you did hurt me. I mean, what about all those nights I spent alone wondering when you were coming home. If you were coming home."

Jim didn't have a response. He just stood there staring at her.

"Did you ever wonder maybe that was why I had an affair? Because you were never there for me."

"Look, Nancy, I can't change the past. But I am hoping to change the future."

"Why exactly are you here Jim?"

"I'm looking for Mike."

"I don't know where he is. We got home, started arguing, he hit me and then stormed out. That's the last I've seen of him. Why?"

"I can't tell you everything but he's involved in a kidnapping."

"That cop you were looking for at the crime scene?" Ellie chimed in.

"That cop happens to be my fiancé and her name's Khandi. And yes that's who it is."

"Look, Jim, I don't know where Mike is and right now I don't really care."

"Yeah, well I do. I need to find him so I can find Khandi."

"I'd love to help you Jim. Nothing would make me happier than seeing that bastard back in prison where he belongs but I really don't know where he is."

"Okay, Nancy, please if you hear from him or if he comes back here, call me."

"I will."

With that Jim left the apartment. When he got back to his car he called Catherine.

"Willows."

"Hey, Cath, it's Jim."

"Jim! Are you okay? I've been worried about you ever since you let the station."

"I'm okay. Listen, I need a favor."

"Weren't you pulled off this case?"

"Yeah, but please, I'd owe you one."

"Okay, shoot."

"I need you to put out a BOLO on Michael O'Toole. He's 6'2", has medium length dirty blonde hair and green eyes."

"No problem Jim. And listen you don't owe me. Khandi is my friend too."

"Thanks, Cath."

"Anytime."

**TBC…**


	5. Out For Justice

LV Metro PD codes used:

**411A** – _Recovered motor vehicle_

**439** – _Investigation/follow up_

**494** – _out of unit/on portable radio_

**202** – _Captain_

**10-4** – _Copy that_

**10-5** – _report to/sent to_

**425A **– _suspicious person(s)_

**443** – _assist an officer_

**Chapter 5**

**Out For Justice**

_/Abandoned Factory/_

'Please! God no!' Khandi pleaded. All the ways to die in the world and this was going to be it. In her entire life she never felt as scared as she was right now. She was sure O'Toole was going to kill her right then and there. With all the courage she could muster she tried to get out of her bindings. But the harder she pulled her one hand the more it hurt. Then she heard it. The one sound she didn't want to hear. The sound that signaled the end of her life; the shotgun firing. Khandi couldn't help but scream.

"Oh shut up will you!" O'Toole yelled as he picked Khandi up and set her on his shoulder.

Khandi wasn't going to give up with out a fight. Even if she was bound at the ankles and her hands behind her back – she tried to kick her captor - Mike O'Toole.

_/Ally/_

Officer Wilcox drove by the ally where the McNeil Case took place. The one where Khandi was kidnapped, Wilcox knew about the APB and was keeping his eyes open. As he drove by he saw the white Chevy van being parked in the ally. He sped up and pulled in, and turned to his portable radio, "Wilcox's here."

"Dispatch."

"411A on the APB from 202 Brass." Wilcox said before getting out, "439, 404."

"10-4."

"10-5 202 Brass."

"10-4."

With that he noticed movement in the van. He jumped out of the unit and pulled his gun, "425A, and 443."

"10-4." Dispatch answered.

Wilcox's pulled his gun and went up to the van, "Come out with your hands up."

The same guy that was helping O'Toole looked at Wilcox and sighed he put his hands up. Wilcox kept his gun trained on the guy in the van as the guy got out, "Look I haven't done anything."

"Get in front of the van and place your hands on it." Wilcox ordered, and watched as the guy did as he was told. Wilcox came up to the guy and placed a hand on the guys back and put his gun away, "Wilcox. Can you get the CSI's here."

"10-4." Dispach replied.

"Same place the McNeil crime scene is."

"10-4, 10-5 to CSI."

"10-4," Wilcox answered then turned to the guy. He started patting him down and pulled a gun out of the back of the guy's pants, "Look what we have here." He said as he placed it on the hood of the van, "Tell me your name."

"I ain't telling you nothing." The guy from the van replied.

Wilcox shook his head, "Either it's that, or we find out the hard way."

"I'll take my time in the holding cell thank you." He replied.

Wilcox frowned, "Then it will be that. Is there anything else your not going to say?" he asked as he handcuffed the suspect.

"Nothin'."

_/Brass – Car/_

Jim leaned his head against the headrest of the car, and sighed. No breaks in the case, a case he was pulled off of. As he went to start his car his cell phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID read: Dispatch.

"Brass."

"Captain Brass, we have a match to the APB you put out. It is back at the crime scene."

Jim frowned, "All right." He said and then the line went dead. He knew all to well that he shouldn't go to the crime scene again. But he didn't care about his job, all he wanted was Khandi back in his arms where she belonged.

_/20 minutes later – Crime Scene/_

Jim pulled his car up behind Wilcox's unit. As he got out he was soon met by Wilcox, Nick and Catherine, Catherine frowned, "Jim, you shouldn't be here."

"Tell that to me later," Jim replied, "Is this the right van?"

Nick nodded, "Paint transfer from the dumpster, and the busted taillight match."

Jim looked around; he felt his heart tug at him once more. A feeling that he was not used to and didn't want. As he looked around he spotted another person that he hadn't seen in many years, Patrick Rockwell. Wilcox looked at Jim, "Know him?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, he wouldn't give me a name. Got one?"

"Patrick Rockwell."

"Jim?" Catherine asked. Nick had already left to start processing the van.

"Let's just say, bad news just like O'Toole." Jim answered.

"Jim…" Catherine started but was lost for words, "We will find her."

Jim closed his eyes, "I want to be there when you interrogate the bastard."

Catherine tilted her head, "Jim, I don't know. I mean… the Sheriff said he doesn't even want you in the building."

"Catherine," Jim started frowning, "I am going insane here."

She nodded in understanding, and then sighed, "All right."

Nick popped his head around the van, "Hey guys! I got a palm print here."

Catherine and Jim walked over, "Did you have a look inside yet?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet," Nick answered, "I'll tape his then get on processing the inside."

Jim looked at the van, to Nick, Catherine then Rockwell, "Call me Cath, when you get to the investigation room or find out any other information."

"I promise." Catherine answered and went inside. Looking over the van she shuttered. Shining her flashlight over the van she stopped when she saw two small blood pools, "Hey, Nick can you pass me my field kit?"

"Yeah sure," Nick said passing it up to her, "Find something?"

Catherine set her kit down, and as she was pulling out her swabs she nodded, "Yeah, two small blood pools."

"Think its Khandi's?"

"I hope not."

_/Coffee shop/_

Jim walked into the coffee shop. Not wanting to go home, he knew there was nothing else to do. More then anything he wanted to find Khandi, but there were no leads. After ordering a cup of coffee he looked out the window. Sighing he could feel his breaking point coming. After 8 great months and 5 of those extraordinary, in less then eleven hours it has turned into a lurid nightmare. Everything he feared would happen has.

_/Hour Later/_

Catherine and Nick were going over the van a second time when their pagers went off, "Wendy," Catherine said looking at Nick, "Let's go see what she has."

"Yeah," Nick sighed.

_/DNA/_

Catherine and Nick walked in, and looked at Wendy, "You guys are not going to like this."

"Just give it to us." Catherine replied.

"Okay," Wendy started, "First blood sample came up Captain McNeil's. Second is a little creepy, came up as Captain McNeil's and semen."

Both Catherine and Nick's faces drained of color; "You mean she was sexually assaulted?" Nick asked.

Wendy looked at them, "And… ran the semen through CODIS, got a hit."

"Who did it?" Catherine asked.

"Michael O'Toole."

Catherine walked out of the office; she knew that she promised that she would call Jim if they got anything. But how was she going to tell him this? This is just something she didn't want to do, but knew that he had every right to know. Pulling out her cell phone she started to walk down the hallway as she dialed Jim's cell phone.

"Brass."

"Hey, Jim, it's Catherine."

"What did you find?"

"Jim, you're not going to like this," she started, and waited for him to reply but he didn't. She had to tell him, "We found two small blood pools, and both are…"

"Khandi's."

She could hear the sorrow in his voice, "Yeah, and one had s… Jim, she was raped." Catherine said as sorrow too filled her voice.

Catherine was shocked but not too shocked when she heard him reply with anger in his voice, "Who did it?" he demanded.

Catherine paused, "O'Toole."

She heard his voice turn to a tone that she had never heard that often, pure hatred, "That bastard, Catherine I want to be there when you interrogate Rockwell."

"Jim, we're still not sure if he is in on this," Catherine tried to explain, "But I will call you as soon as I know when we are interrogating him."

"Please do." Jim replied then hung up.

_/Grissom's Office/_

Catherine went to Grissom's office to fill him in on everything that's happened. "Hey, Gil."

"Catherine. Please tell me you have some good news." Grissom said taking off his glasses.

"Wish I did. We found the van. Back in the ally where Khandi was taken. We processed it and found blood and semen. The blood matches Khandi and the semen is Michael O'Toole's."

"Jim's not going to like this."

"Jim already knows. I promised to keep him updated."

"Catherine! You shouldn't have done that. Jim has been taken off the case."

"Gil! Jim has every right to know what's going on. I mean wouldn't you want to... Never mind. I forgot who I am talking to." Catherine stated angrily.

At that point Nick walked in. "Guys, I got a match on that palm print I took from the van."

"Let me guess, Michael O'Toole?" Catherine asked.

"Bingo!" Nick replied.

"This guy O'Toole is leaving a lot of himself behind." Grissom added.

"That's because he wants me to know who's doing this." A voice said from the doorway.

"Jim, you're not supposed to be in the building." Grissom said.

"I told him he could observe the interrogation." Catherine said, turning to Grissom.

"Catherine..." Grissom started.

"Don't start with you're righteous bullshit Gil. I'm not going

anywhere." Jim interrupted.

"Fine. But I don't think you should be in the room Jim."

"I'll settle for behind the glass. As long as I get to be there."

_/Interrogation - Room A/_

Catherine and Grissom walked into the interrogation room where Patrick Rockwell was already waiting for them. Jim was already behind the one-way mirror waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"So, Mr. Rockwell. Let's get right down to business. Where is Captain McNeil?" Catherine asked.

"Who? I have no idea what you're talking about." Rockwell replied.

"Captain McNeil. We found her blood in the van that you just happened to be in."

"Look, I found that van in the ally when I was walking by. I figured it was abandoned so I thought I'd get myself some free wheels."

Jim was watching Rockwell very carefully. He knew Rockwell was involved with O'Toole. He had to be. There was no way that another dirty cop that Jim put away just came upon the van that was used to kidnap Khandi. No. He was definitely involved.

"Oh, so you just happened to have the keys to an abandoned van? Come on, Mr. Rockwell how stupid do I look?" Catherine said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rockwell said smugly.

"Don't get cute with me."

At this point Jim had seen enough and burst into the room. He picked Rockwell up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she you bastard? Where's my wife?" Jim said, in the heat of the moment not realizing he said wife instead of fiancé. But the slip was not lost on Catherine and Grissom.

"Get this animal off me!" Rockwell screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where O'Toole has her!"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing, you lousy 'rat'." Rockwell spat.

At this point the uniformed officer along with Catherine were trying to pry Jim off of Rockwell.

"Come on, Jim. He's not worth it." Catherine stated.

"No, Cath. He knows where she is."

"I know you're right. But we're not going to get anything out of him this way."

Catherine finally managed to get Jim out into the hallway where just, as luck would have, Sheriff Burdick was coming down the hall.

"Jim? What the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't want you anywhere near this building!" Burdick yelled.

"Sheriff, I don't give a damn. I'm trying to find Khandi."

"On the contrary. You disobeyed a direct order. Turn in your gun and shield. As of right now you're on suspension."

"Fine by me. Right now, my gun and shield don't mean much to me at this point." Jim said, handing them to the Sheriff.

Just then Judy, the receptionist, came running down the hall. "Captain Brass! A package just came for you. I think it has something to do with Captain McNeil."

**TBC…**


	6. One Tough Cop

**Chapter 6**

**One Tough Cop**

_/Hallway/_

Jim took the package from Judy when Catherine stopped him. "Jim, maybe you should let us handle the package."

For once Jim didn't argue. He just wanted to find Khandi. ASAP. Catherine took the package and headed for the lab. Jim went to follow her when the Sheriff stopped him.

"Jim you're on suspension remember?"

"Right, Sheriff. Whichs means I'm a civilian. Which also means right now I don't answer to you."

With that Jim went after Catherine. He found her, along with Grissom and Archie in the A/V lab. Catherine placed the package on the table and opened one end. She tipped it so the object would fall on the counter. Catherine and Grissom looked at each other with grave expressions.

"What? What the hell is that thing?" Jim asked them.

"It's a flash drive. The same thing Walter Gordon sent us when he had Nick." Catherine explained.

"Oh, God! You don't think..." Jim stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Take it easy, Jim. We don't know what it's for yet." Catherine said, calmly.

Grissom took the flash drive and plugged it into the computer. It took about 30 seconds to come on but suddenly they were greeted with a close-up shot of Khandi's face. Catherine glanced at Jim and could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

_/Abandoned Factory/_

O'Toole noticed the red-light come on, on the web cam. Which meant Jim received the package and O'Toole's sick little show was about to begin. He walked over to Khandi where he had her tied to a chair and slapped her hard across the face.

"Now, you're precious Jimmy will know true pain." O'Toole said to Khandi.

She was no longer blindfolded but he did have her gagged. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and not to mention turning black and blue. O'Toole tweaked the cam to give his viewers a nice wide shot. Just then he slammed his fist into her stomach, which sent the chair falling backwards. He didn't bother to pick her up; instead he kicked her hard in the side.

_/A/V Lab/_

Jim couldn't bare to look at the screen but knew he didn't have a choice. He was becoming sick to his stomach with anger and fear. He didn't want to see the love of his life being treated like this but on the other hand he may find something useful that will give away her location.

Just then Jim narrowed in on a window in the background. He swore he just saw a car passing by it. Then he recognized the road. It was the I-15. There was only one place she could be: the old abandoned factory out on E. Craig Rd. Jim turned and bolted from the room.

"Where's he going?" Grissom asked.

"Guess he couldn't watch it anymore. And I, for one, don't blame him." Catherine replied and turned her focus back to the screen. Hoping to find something useful to help them.

_/Abandoned Factory/_

Khandi was still lying on the floor strapped to the chair. O'Toole was now leaning over her, wailing on her with both fists. Not realizing at that moment Jim was on his way. Then O'Toole stood up and started in with kicking her again. Khandi was almost passing out from the pain but she knew if she was ever gonna get out this alive she'd have to fight it.

Just then O'Toole grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Then he zoomed the camera in for another close-up shot of Khandi's bruised and battered face. Hoping Jim was watching. Then he zoomed the camera out and focused it on himself. At that moment he punched Khandi in the jaw so hard Catherine and Grissom, who were watching the live feed, saw the blood spray to the right side of the room. Knocking the chair over again.

_/Jim's Car/_

After getting his extra gun from the trunk of the car, Jim hopped in and sped away. Now that he knew where she was, it would only be a matter of time before he held her in his arms again. Jim had his light flashing and his siren on so he didn't have to deal with red lights. All he could think about was getting Khandi back and getting rid of O'Toole at the same time.

Then the guilty feeling came back: Why did he let her go down that ally alone? He knew Mike O'Toole was bad news. But then again he never thought he'd ever do something like this. No matter how much they hated each other.

Just then Jim heard the dispatcher come on the radio: _All units respond to the abandoned factory out on E. Craig Rd. just off of the I-15. Proceed with caution, as it's a hostage situation._

Jim thought that Catherine and Grissom must have figured out where Khandi was being held. And for once in his life Jim was well ahead of Grissom.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll get to you first."

_/Abandoned Factory/_

Khandi wanted nothing more than to pass out and forget all the pain. But she knew she had to fight: for herself and for Jim. She knew at that moment Jim was on his way, she could feel it in her heart. It was only a matter of time before they were reunited.

As if reading her thoughts, O'Toole said, "If you think you're gonna be rescued, you're mistaken. I have plans for you and you're precious Jimmy."

Khandi tried to respond but then realized she was gagged. O'Toole grabbed her hair and lifted her up along with the chair. He then freed her from the restraints binding her to the chair and lifted her over his shoulder.

He walked over to an old elevator and got in. He took it up to the third level and when he got off he turned right. Stopping at the fourth door down. He opened it easily because he installed the lock himself. He went into the room and dropped Khandi, not too gently, on the floor. Then he left, locking the door behind him.

_/Jim's Car/_

Jim arrived at the abandoned factory; he noticed a parked car next to the building. Walking towards the factory he had his gun drawn, only 14 bullets, he had to make them last. By now his worry was turned to anger. Walking around the factory he looked for an entrance. Finding one he entered the building. He was going to do this alone no mistakes would be made he couldn't afford any mistakes.

Standing close to the door her looked around at the catwalks that ran through the building. Where the hell was O'Toole. Jim listened to any sounds in the building; he heard a door close, and footsteps. Keeping an eye on his surroundings he started to move. That's when the voice called out to him, "Glad to see you made it. What no back up?" Jim closed his eyes, how the hell did O'Toole know that he was there? "I put a few camera's around here. Just thought that I would let you know."

"Where's Khandi?" Jim asked.

O'Toole laughed, "Really 'Rat' you thought that I am just going to tell you where she is?"

Jim frowned, "Make this easy on your self O'Toole. Tell me where she is." He knew he had to make this smooth. Khandi's life counted on it.

"Oh you really think I am that stupid?" O'Toole asked, "You have to be kidding me."

"O'Toole…" Jim's voice went cold.

O'Toole laughed again, "Really the only way you'll find her is over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

O'Toole moved down the stairs instead of the elevator, "Oh really now, and who is going to do that?"

"Just tell me where she is."

O'Toole laughed again, then decided that he had had enough, "Don't push your luck."

Jim didn't respond, he knew that something wasn't right, even under the circumstances, his instincts were kicking in and he took cover just in time as O'Toole started to fire his gun.

_/Khandi – Lock room/_

Khandi looked around the room, and jumped as she heard gunfire. She closed her eyes, 'Jimmy…' she pleaded. She could feel the cracked ribs as she tired to get out of her bindings. By now she was sure that her wrist were bloody and deeply cut. The more she moved the more her body screamed in pain. She fought the concussion that was trying to send her into a deep sleep. The more the shots that rang through the factory the more she got scared. And prayed that Jim would be all right.

_/Abandoned Factory/_

Jim crouched down; he only had 4 shots left. Shaking his head he cleared his mind, praying that he could get a good shot, "Oh come on 'Rat', don't hide on me."

Jim's anger grew, "One shot that's all I need," he muttered to himself. Peering around from the boxes that were his cover he seen it. The one shot that he needed, taking his chance he fired praying that O'Toole didn't have on a Kevlar vest. Jim watched as the bullet hit O'Toole in the heart, and sent him backwards. Blood quickly covered O'Toole's shirt in crimson red, Jim shook his head. And remembered that O'Toole came from upstairs.

_/Khandi – Locked Room/_

Khandi slightly opened her eyes, as she heard the gunfire cease. Thoughts flew through her head, as it pounded with pain. What if O'Toole killed Jim? What if… she said as she drifted back unconscious.

_/Abandoned Factory/_

Jim made an mad dash up the stairs with his gun still drawn, "Khandi!" he called out as he started checking the 5 rooms that were on the second floor, "Khandi! Answer me please!" he called out again as he found the stairs to the third floor.

_/Khandi – Locked Room/_

Khandi drifted back into consciousness, she tried once more to get out of her bindings. She found that she was weak, too weak. She thought for a moment that she heard Jim, but she drifted back unconscious, praying that it was him she heard.

_/Third Floor – Abandoned Factory/_

Jim made it to the third floor, running down the halls he called out to her once more. What if he was to late? What if O'Toole killed Khandi? Jim pushed all the thoughts out of his head, in his heart he could tell that she was still alive, he could feel it. Checking all the rooms on the third floor he dashed up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Looking around as he got to the floor, he looked at the doors. He slowly made his way down the hall, when he came to the four door, he seen a lock on it, "Khandi!" Jim called out. No answer. Jim's heart pulled at him. Looking at the lock, he knew he didn't have time to run all the way down to get the key from O'Toole. Taking the chance he shot the lock off. As he did that he heard a muffled cry on the other side of the door.

Kicking the door open he saw Khandi. Dropping his gun Jim ran to her, "Honey, its okay… its okay," Jim said as he pulled out his pocketknife and cut the bindings and took the gag out.

Khandi looked at him, "Jimmy…" she said very weakly before she broke down and started to cry.

Jim took his jacket off and wrapped it around her as he held her, "It'll be all right, your safe now." He whispered in her ear. Silence filled the factory as he heard his cell phone ring, he pulled it out of the jacket that Khandi was wearing and answered it, "Brass."

"Jim! It's Catherine, we found the place where Khandi's…"

Jim cut her off, "Just get an ambulance, I have her."

_/Ambulance/_

After the paramedics loaded Khandi into the back of the ambulance, Jim asked them to wait for him. And then he proceeded to walk over to Catherine and Grissom.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys for all your help." Jim said.

"Jim we were glad to help. But it was you who found her." Grissom stated.

"Now go be with your wife!" Catherine said with a smile.

"Wife? You mean fiancé?" Jim replied, confused.

"Not according to you during the interrogation," Grissom said.

"Well... I... uh..." Jim stammered.

"It's okay Jim go be with Khandi," Catherine said.

Jim turned and headed back to the ambulance, getting in the back. He sat down beside Khandi and took her hand.

"Honey, you're gonna be fine. You're safe now." Jim said sweetly.

The ambulance made it's way to Desert Palm Hospital with Jim and Khandi securely in the back.

**TBC...**


	7. Unexpected

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected**

_/Desert Palm Hospital/_

Khandi was unconscious by the time the ambulance arrived at Desert Palm. Jim was more then worried now. He followed the paramedics into the hospital, "Sorry, sir. You cant go in there," the registered nurse Jennifer said stopping Jim, "Would you come with me to fill out the paper work on her?"

Jim looked past the Jennifer as he watched Khandi being wheeled out of his sight, "Yeah… uh… sure."

Jim followed Jennifer to the ER front desk. Once all the paper work was done Jennifer showed him to the personal waiting room. The waiting room was small. Holding only a TV, leather couch, coffee table with magazines on it, and an end table with a phone. Jim entered the room, "Mr. Brass if you need anything just ask." Jennifer said before closing the door behind her.

The room seemed like it was holding its breath and waiting for someone to order it to release the breath. Walking over to the window that was in the room. He looked out, seeing the skyline of Las Vegas.

_/ER – Khandi/_

Khandi was unconscious still, while the doctor worked on her. She had to get stitches in her lower lip, her wrists due to the bindings. She had a broken nose, and three cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle. Once those were set he went to see how much damage the rape had done. Then finished the full body check over.

_/Personal Waiting Room/_

Jim kept looking out the window, he felt the same guilt rise in him once again. Why, why did he have to let her go in the ally alone? Why didn't he go instead of her? The more he thought about it the more he wanted to hold her. Every minute seemed to pass like hours. By now the sun was setting over Las Vegas.

Jim turned around to see Jennifer open the door, "Mr. Brass, Ms. McNeil is being moved to room 243. You can see her in 30 minutes."

Jim nodded and watched Jennifer close the door once again. He only had 30 minutes to wait. The door re-opened and thinking it was Jennifer, Jim didn't bother to turn around.

"Jim?" a familiar voice said. "Is this a bad time?"

Jim turned around and came face to face with Catherine. A face, next to Khandi's that is, that he never gets tired of seeing.

"Catherine! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Khandi was doing. And you too."

"I'm fine. It's Khandi I'm worried about. The nurse said I could see her in about 30 minutes."

"Well, why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some coffee? And maybe get you something to eat."

"Well, I guess it can't be worse than sitting here and waiting."

Jim and Catherine left the waiting room and headed for the cafeteria.

_/Cafeteria/_

They entered the cafeteria. Jim found a table while Catherine got two cups of coffee and a roast beef sandwich for Jim. She brought them to the table and sat down.

"So, you haven't heard anything about Khandi?"

"Nothing. God, Cath. This whole thing could have been prevented." Jim said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Jim, this is not your fault. She was just in the wrong place."

"No, I never should have let her go down that ally. It should have been me."

"Well, according to Patrick Rockwell, it was supposed to be."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jim said, shocked.

"Well, before I came here, I stopped by the PD. Rockwell started singing ever since he heard O'Toole's dead. I figured, you know, trying to cover his own ass."

"What was he saying?"

"All I know is, O'Toole had this planned for a while. And according to Rockwell, they've been in Vegas for the last 3 months."

"3 months!" Jim said. A little to loud and attracting stares from the handful of people around them.

"Yeah. Apparently O'Toole's been stalking you. You know, becoming familiar with your routine and your work schedule. And Rockwell said they had a police scanner installed in their car, you know the one we found out at the factory, and knew you and Khandi were both called out to the crime scene."

"But why kidnap Khandi? Why not come after me?"

"Well, apparently when you and Khandi ran in to O'Toole at The Bellagio, his plans changed. He decided it would hurt you more if he took away the one person you truly loved."

"That bastard! I should have known he was up to no good when I saw him. I should have known that from the fact he was in Vegas to begin with."

"Jim, there's no way you could have known."

"Catherine, I know what kind of asshole Mike O'Toole is, or was, and I should have done a better job protecting Khandi." Tears were welling up in Jim's eyes again.

Catherine hated to see her friend in pain and reached across the table and took his hand.

"I know nothing I say is gonna make things better but it's not your fault. I know how much you love Khandi. And I know you would trade places with her if you could but don't let O'Toole ruin the rest of your life by making you feel guilty. He's definitely not worth it."

"I know you're right, Cath. Right now, I just want to concentrate on getting Khandi well again." Jim said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah. Look I think 30 minutes is about up. So I'm gonna go and let you be with Khandi."

"Thanks, Cath."

"Anytime Jim."

"No, I mean it. Thank you for everything you've done."

They both stood up and Catherine came around the table. She hugged Jim and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself. And tell Khandi I said to get well fast. We need her at the station."

"I will." Jim said, leaving Catherine in the cafeteria and heading back to the waiting room.

_/Waiting Room/_

"Mr. Brass, you can see Ms. McNeil," Jennifer smiled at him, she gave him the floor level then added, "I should let you know she is under anesthesia, and the doctor will let you and her know the extent of her injuries tomorrow."

Jim looked at her for a second as all the information sank in, "Am I able to stay the night?" Jim asked.

Jennifer smiled again, "Of course I will have one of the LPNs set up a cot in there for you."

_/Room 243/_

Jim opened the door slowly and looked at Khandi. Once he saw her he felt the tears come to his eyes. She was curled up slightly in the bed, her hair was slightly messed and the bruises were apparent. She had two massive back eyes; her nose was red and bandaged. She had on arm on top the comforter and it was bandaged up. Jim's heart tugged at him harder. He wiped the tears from his face as he made his way over to the bed. Careful not to disturb her he gently sat down on the bed and held her hand. With his other hand he tucked a stray strand of hair that was covering her face.

Khandi stirred and slightly opened her eyes. She wasn't able to open them all the way due to the fact that they were swollen, "Jimmy?" she asked weakly.

"It's okay honey, you're safe now." Jim answered as a new set of tears threatened to fall.

Khandi smiled weakly and fought to keep her eyes open, "Can we go home?" she asked softly.

Jim shook his head, "Sorry babe, you have to stay here the night."

Khandi looked at him and slightly nodded, she then smiled slightly mischievously. She with her other hand painfully pulled the covers up. Jim knew right there what she wanted, even if she didn't ask. Smiling he moved and got under the covers, and gently held her careful not to cause her any pain. Gently kissing Khandi on the lips, he felt like his world was coming back together.

Khandi cuddled into him. Feeling safe once again, like nothing in the entire world could hurt her, "I love you Jimmy," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jim gently held her, "I love you too, Khandi," he replied as he watched the love of his life fall back to sleep in his arms where she belonged. During the night Jennifer, the nurse, came in to check on Khandi and found Jim in the bed too. She was going to wake him but then decided against it. They looked way too happy to disturb.

The following morning Jim was already awake and sitting in a chair by Khandi's bed, holding her hand, when Dr. Ahmed came in.

"Good morning. How are we feeling today?" Dr. Ahmed asked Khandi.

"Like I've been hit by an 18 wheeler."

"Well, you're a lucky woman, Ms. McNeil. Your injuries were extensive but not life threatening. And you'll be glad to know that they didn't effect your pregnancy. The baby's just fine."

"Baby? What baby?" Jim and Khandi asked, simultaneously.

"You didn't know you were pregnant."

Khandi shook her head. "No. I had no idea."

"You're about two and a half weeks along. And I gotta say, that's one hell of a tough baby you're carrying. I mean considering what you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't miscarry."

"Well, that just proves he's gonna be strong like his daddy."

"He?" Jim asked.

"I just have a feeling."

"A feeling? Honey, we've only known for two minutes."

"A mother knows. Two minutes or two months, it doesn't matter. A mother knows."

Mother. Jim loved hearing Khandi call herself that. Even more than when she referred to him as daddy. Finally, something great was coming out of this whole nightmare.

"So, doctor. When can I take Khandi home?" Jim asked him.

"Well, seeing as her injuries are not life threatening and there's no damage to the baby, I don't see why she can't go home in a few days."

"Thank you, doctor." Jim replied.

"You're very welcome. And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." Jim and Khandi said, at the same time.

"A few days? Jimmy, I don't want to stay here for a few days."

"Honey, don't worry. It won't be that long and I'll be here the whole time."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Jimmy."

"You'll never have to find out, sweetheart. I promise."

_/A Few Days Later - Hospital/_

"Hey, honey! You ready to go? I just finished with your release forms." Jim said.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Except maybe the day I marry you and have our baby."

Our baby! Jim still hasn't gotten used to the fact that he and Khandi were having a baby. Not to mention getting married. But right now they had to concentrate on getting Khandi healed.

"Well, I got everything. I'm ready." Khandi said, from her wheelchair.

Jim placed the bag on her lap and opened the door. He wheeled her out to the elevator and when it arrived they took it down to the parking garage. Jim placed the bag in the backseat and then helped Khandi out of the wheelchair and into the car. Jim walked around and got behind the wheel. Finally, he was taking her home.

_/Few Days Later/_

Jim knew by this time that she was starting to get restless. Spending this much time at home was unheard of for both of them, with the work that they normally do, they may get one day off. Khandi refused to sit still even with her sprained ankle and other injuries. Getting up from the chair she went to the kitchen, limping, "Honey why don't you sit down? I'll get you what you want."

"Jimmy, I cant sit down anymore," Khandi said turning to look at him, she smiled. He just looked so damn cute, "No offence sweetheart, I'm going insane, I need something to do."

Jim looked at her, and then smiled, "What do you want to do?"

Khandi thought for a second while she gently leaned against the wall. Once the idea hit her she smiled mischievously, "Plan the wedding?"

Jim looked at her; he knew this was coming – even if it still seemed like a dream, "Okay… any idea's?"

"Well," Khandi said placing her hand on her stomach, "I got many."

Jim laughed, "Really? Now what is that?"

Khandi looked at him, "Well, since I seem to be healing fast," Khandi laughed, "I think that…" Khandi heard a bang that came from a few houses down. She closed her eyes and stiffened up, then started to shake, memories of the kidnapping filled her head, and her world seemed like it started to spin.

Jim jumped up from the couch and quickly got to her before she fell, "Khandi…"

Khandi breathing clamed down, "I'll be fine. Just a little jumpy."

Jim helped her stand up, "Are you sure?"

Khandi nodded and looked at him, "Yeah I'm sure."

He smiled at her, "Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested.

Khandi smiled, "Long as your with me," she teased.

"Of course." Jim said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Once he laid her down on the bed Khandi laughed, "My knight and shinning armor."

Jim laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over top of them, as he held her he whispered, "And you're my princess."

_/Nightmare/_

_Khandi was tied to the chair, but it was on the main level of the abandoned factory. She watched as Jim started to run to her. She went to scream at him because O'Toole was behind him pointing a gun. The reason Khandi couldn't scream was she was gagged. She watched as O'Toole fired the gun. Jim stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees._

_/Home/_

Khandi's breath quickened as she almost shot straight up in bed, as she started to cry. It seemed so real to her. Jim was awoken quickly, "Honey?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

Khandi wiped the tears away, and curled into him, "Jimmy…"

"What happened?" Jim asked as he held her.

Khandi shook her head, "Nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" Jim asked, frowning. Just what did O'Toole all do to her? She took a breath and told him all what happened in the dream. Jim held her tighter as she started to cry, "Khandi… honey, don't worry about that. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

**TBC…**


	8. McDonald's Run

**Chapter 8**

**McDonald's Run**

_/Two Weeks Later - Home/_

Khandi hasn't had the nightmare in over a week now and she's hoping it never comes back. She's been going stir crazy ever since leaving the hospital because she's not used to just sitting around doing nothing. She was sitting in the living room on the couch when Jim emerged from the bedroom.

"Well, don't you look sexy! Got a hot date?" Khandi said, watching Jim.

"Yeah with this really cute brunette! But don't tell my fiancé, she'll kick my ass!" Jim said, with a smirk.

"Damn straight! Really, Jimmy where are you going?"

"I told you this afternoon, I'm going back to work."

"Work? You can't leave me here alone, I'll go nuts!"

"Khandi, sweetie, you knew this day was coming."

"Maybe I could come in too? My ankle isn't that sore anymore and my ribs are healing." Khandi pleaded.

"Honey, it would be better if you stayed home. Think of the baby. We have to keep him safe."

"James Thomas Brass! Don't you dare use our child to make me feel guilty!" Khandi yelled.

"I'm sorry. You're right! I would just feel a lot better if you stayed at home that's all."

"Fine. I'll stay home but I don't have to like it."

"That's my girl. I'll be back home before you know it."

Jim walked over to the couch and kissed Khandi. Then made his way out the door. He didn't even have a chance to get out of the driveway and Khandi was already calling his cell phone.

"Honey, what can it possibly be? I haven't even backed out of the driveway yet."

"Jimmy? I'm bored. There's nothing to do." Khandi whined.

"Khandi! Honey, listen I love you very much but I don't have time for this. I have to get to work." Jim said, hanging up.

"Well, that's rude." Khandi replied to the dial tone.

_/LVPD/_

Jim entered the station and was heading toward his office when he ran into Sara and Warrick.

"Hey, Jim. How is everything?" Sara asked.

"Pretty good. Although Khandi's driving me nuts. But I'm not complaining really. I'm just glad she's home."

"Glad everything worked out for you, Jim." Warrick added.

"Uh, hey how's it going on that case with the mayor's wife?" Jim asked.

"Making no progress. The Sheriff gave us the friend's name but we can't find him anywhere. It's like he's a ghost." Warrick stated.

"Yeah and the gun that was recovered was the murder weapon but was unregistered. Like we expected otherwise." Sara said.

"Well, hang in there guys. I'm sure you'll catch a break."

"Thanks, Jim. We will." Sara replied.

Jim started off toward his office again when his cell phone went off. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Khandi, honey..." Jim started to say.

"Jim? It's Peter," the voice said.

"Peter?" Jim said shocked and stopping mid-stride. "How did you get this number?"

Peter. Jim's only brother. The brother he doesn't talk to and hasn't for years. Peter, the man who knew about Ellie's paternity and didn't tell Jim. Why was he suddenly calling? What did he want?

"Relax! I got it from Nancy."

"What do you want Peter?" Jim said, slightly angry.

"I heard about Mike O'Toole. Just wanted to see if you and that lady are okay?"

"We're fine. And that lady is my fiancé and her name's Khandi. But what do you care?"

"No matter what you believe Jimmy, I do care. O'Toole was an egotistical asshole who got what he deserved."

"You didn't feel that way when he was sleeping with my wife. You didn't care enough about me then to tell me that."

"Look, Jimmy, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it? If I could go back and change things I would. But I can't. So I'm hoping we can start over and put the past behind us. What do you say?"

"Look, Pete, do you think I like hating my only brother? I don't. Listen, I'm getting married in a couple of weeks, why don't you come out and we can talk face to face. And if things go well I'll invite you to my wedding." Jim said, with a slight chuckle.

"You mean it Jimmy? I'd love to. I've been waiting a long time to bury the hatchet."

"Well, I'm inviting you. So, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah, how does two days from now sound?"

"Great. Oh and Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling."

"Anytime."

And with that they each hung up at the same time.

_/Home/_

Khandi sighed, and looked around the house. She was going stir crazy. Picking up the phone she called her sister, three rings then finally her sister picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey sis, what's up?" Khandi asked as she started to walk around the house.

Stacey laughed, "Bored?"

"You got it," Khandi answered, "Jimmy wont let me go to work. I don't think I'm ever going to go back to work."

Stacey chuckled again, "Remember what you used to do when me and our parents used to go out for long periods at a time?"

Khandi laughed, "What rearrange your room and the house?" then the idea hit her, "Your not saying I do that here are you?"

"Well if you're bored."

"Stacey!"

"What?"

"Thanks," Khandi laughed, "You gave me an idea."

Stacey sighed, "Your kidding."

"No, Stac, I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Did he say why you cant go back to work?"

"Well, first he said to protect the baby, then he…"

Stacey interrupted her, "Sounds like him."

"I think he just wants me safe at home."

"Do you blame him?"

Khandi sighed as she sat down on the couch, "No, I don't," she replied as a knock came at her door, "Hey look; some ones at the door. I'll call you later."

"Yeah sure, love ya."

"Love you too." Khandi said hanging up the phone. She set the phone down on the couch and went to the door, opening it slightly she started to laugh, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just came to see how you're doing."

"Great, Catherine. Wanna come in?"

"I'd love too." Catherine said, as Khandi opened up the door, and let her in.

"Yeah, glad you came."

Catherine looked at her as she closed the door, "Bored?"

Khandi laughed and put her hand on her stomach, "Just a tad. Want something to drink?"

"Sure," Catherine said as she sat down on the couch, "So how's your injuries healing?"

Khandi walked to the kitchen as she replied, "Great, also you'll never believe what Jimmy and I found out."

Catherine's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

Khandi walked back with a Pepsi, "Yeah, even after the rape and such…" Khandi said as she handed Catherine the Pepsi, "I'm pregnant."

Catherine smiled, "Congrats. How far long?"

"About 5 weeks." Khandi replied as she sat down on the couch.

"That's great. How'd Jim take it?"

Khandi looked at her, "Great… though he wont let me out of the house."

"That's why you're going stir crazy."

"How'd you guess?"

Catherine laughed, "I am a CSI you know."

"True."

"So, when do you think he'll let you go back to work?"

Khandi sighed, "Hopefully soon. My ankle isn't bugging me, my ribs are healing, and my nose doesn't hurt. Plus I just got the stitches out."

Catherine nodded, "Hey, look I just came by to see how you're doing. It's been kinda boring at work with out ya."

Khandi smiled, "If I could go back I would but… you know."

"Yeah I understand, want me to see if I can talk him into it?"

Khandi laughed and walked with Catherine to the door, "If you feel up to it. And thanks for stopping by."

"No problem."

_/LVPD/_

Jim sat down in his office. It just seemed a little weird that his only brother, Peter called him. Thoughts about what happened with Nancy and such filled his head. As he started his paper work that he needed to catch up on Catherine knocked on his door, "Hey, glad to see your back."

"Yeah, its nice to be back working." Jim answered.

Catherine smiled, "So how's Khandi. I stopped by to see her before I came over."

"Oh?"

"Yeah she's going bananas at home."

Jim looked at Catherine, waiting for her to continue.

"Jim… I think you should let her come back to work. Even if she stays behind the desk for a while."

"She put you up to this right?"

Catherine shook her head; "No I asked if she wanted me to talk to you about it."

"And of course she jumped at the chance. Look, I know it's not easy for her to be sitting at home but it puts my mind at ease."

"I understand Jim. But think about what Khandi's going through right now. Maybe coming back to work is the best thing for her. Just think about it." Catherine said, turing to leave. She got to the door and turned back. "Oh and congratulations on the baby!" she said, with a wink and walked out of the office.

'I guess Khandi told her. Unless she's getting as bad as Grissom and just knows everything.' Jim thought to himself.

_/Home/_

Khandi sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. She didn't know why she was watching it, she doesn't have a clue on what's good to watch. She stopped on a channel showing a cartoon: The Simpsons. Homer was strangling Bart as usual. Although Khandi didn't know this was their normal behavior.

"Now if this was real life, that man would be arrested for child abuse," she said aloud.

She started flipping again, this time coming across one of the many dramas: Law & Order: SVU. Benson and Stabler were chasing a guy down the streets of New York. Stabler caught up and tackled the guy to the ground.

"Oh come on! Police work is not always that exciting. If they want reality they should show the cops sitting at their desks doing paper work for 8 hours."

Khandi started flipping again and stopped on another channel showing a science fiction show: Star Trek. Not knowing what was going on. It showed Spock, McCoy, and Kirk on a red planet. Khandi raised an eyebrow as McCoy walked over to a dead green alien, "He's dead Jim." McCoy stated.

"Dead... right, what the hell is that?" Khandi asked as she started to flip through the channels again, "Weird men, dressed in weird clothing."

Finally she stopped on Spike TV. They were showing MXC: Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. The challenge was called Brass Balls. Contestants have to walk across a wobbly bridge, catch a "Brass" ball and make it to the other side without getting knocked off by one of the "Gonads" who are shooting at them. This contestant was doing fairly well until he got to the middle of the bridge and a ball bounced right off his head knocking him into the net.

"Brass balls. Finally, something on TV I can identify with." Khandi said, with a smirk.

After the "Brass" balls challenge was over she started flipping again. This time ending up on a reality show: Fear Factor. One of the contestants was about to eat a bowl full of worms.

"Ahhh, this is just sick! No wonder they call this the idiot box. Only an idiot would watch it!" Khandi said, turning the channel and ending up on a McDonald's commercial.

"Ooooo that Big Mac looks really good. I know Jimmy wants me to stay in the house but I need one of those."

She turned the TV off, put her coat on, grabbed her car keys and went out through the front door, locking it behind her.

_/McDonald's Drive-thru/_

Khandi drove up to the box and placed her order. "I'll have 2 Big Mac combos and an extra medium fries."

"That'll be $14.39. Please drive through," the voice instructed.

Khandi drove up to the first window and paid for her food. Then went on to the second window. A blonde girl, of about 18, handed Khandi her bags of food and a tray containing 2 drinks. Khandi placed them on the front passengers seat, hoping the pop wouldn't tip over.

She was heading home when she changed direction and headed for the LVPD. Hoping to surprise Jim at work.

_/LVPD/_

Khandi pulled into the parking lot and parked in her usual space. She grabbed the bags of food and the tray and went inside. She was heading for Jim's office when she ran into Nick.

"Hey, Khandi. How you doing?" Nick asked.

"Getting better, Nicky. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it." he said, noticing the bags. "You must be awfully hungry there."

"Some of this is for Jimmy. I thought he'd be hungry. So I picked us up some food."

"Jim's still out in the field."

"No problem. I'll just wait in his office."

"Okay. It's great seeing you again."

"You too. See ya later."

They parted ways and Khandi made her way to Jim's office. She placed the bags and tray on his desk and sat down in his chair. Then something caught her eye: a picture. Not just any picture but a picture of her and Jim with their arms wrapped around each other. It was taken over two months ago when she first moved in with him. She loved that picture; she had a duplicate sitting on her own desk. Then smelling the food she got very hungry and opened one of the bags.

She took out one of the Big Macs and one of the fries and dug in. She was even hungrier then she realized. Over an hour later she heard a familiar voice come from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought some food."

"Actually I am hungry. What did you bring?"

Jim walked over to the desk and opened one of the bags. Nothing. Nothing but a few crumpled up napkins. he opened the second bag and found the empty containers.

"Honey, you ate 2 Big Macs, 3 medium fries and drank 2 large Pepsi's?"

"Well, the baby was hungry." Khandi said, with an innocent look on her face.

"And so it begins." Jim mumbled.

**TBC…**


	9. Hells & Bells

**Chapter 9**

**Hells and Bells**

"Begins?" Khandi asked raising an eyebrow and setting her feet on his desk. She smiled warmly at him.

Jim walked over to Khandi, "Honey, I think you should be at home."

"Aww," Khandi looked up at him, trying the puppy dog look, "I really don't want to go home."

"Hey, Jim," Sheriff Burdick walked in, "We need you…" He stopped when he noticed Khandi sitting, "Welcome back Captain McNeil."

"Thank you…" Khandi replied, "New case?"

"Well yes, but uh…" Burdick replied, "I need one of you in the field. That is if you are ready."

"She isn't ready." Jim replied.

Khandi looked at him, "Wait a minute, Jimmy. I need something to do. C'mon. Its just one case."

"Honey…" Jim started.

Khandi turned to Burdick, "I'll take it," she said getting up and walking to the door.

"No… you should go home." Jim said softly.

"Sheriff, I'll meet you at the office to get my shield and gun," Khandi said. Burdick nodded and headed out of the office.

"Khandi, please."

Khandi walked up to Jim and placed her hand on his, "I'll be okay, sweetheart. I promise." She said as she took her other hand and placed it on his cheek, "I… I was going crazy at home. And I really would like to be back on the field."

"Khandi…"

"Jimmy, please?"

Jim nodded, "Be careful."

Khandi smiled, and then kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_/Hallway/_

Khandi started to make her way down the hall when Greg, on a mission ran right into her, "Sanders… slow down." Khandi said as she regained her balance.

"Yeah sorry." Greg replied then noticed who he ran into, "Wait… I thought you were at home."

"Not when duty calls." Khandi replied, "Look spike go make your case breaker."

_/Sheriff's Office/_

Khandi knocked on the door to Sheriff Burdick's office, "Your shield and gun," Burdick said placing them on the desk, "Your crime scene is out on the strip behind Harrah."

"I'll be there." Khandi replied, as she loaded her 9mm Sig, and placed her shield on her belt.

_/Behind Harrah/_

Khandi walked up to the three uniform officers. Khandi walked up to the body, "Uh, guys! We need extra cops here now!"

One of the officers nodded and started to talk into his portable radio. The other walked up to her, "Ma'am, is there something wrong?"

"Look at his jacket," Khandi answered, "Diablo's."

The officer frowned, "They just came into town. Hells Angles and the Diablo's have been going at it but no murders."

"Up until now." Khandi answered.

"Captain McNeil, they're on their way." The other officer walked up to her.

"When you cleared the crime scene did you find his bike?" Khandi asked, as Catherine and Nick walked up.

"What do we have here?" Catherine asked, and then Khandi turned around, "Hey welcome back."

"Thanks," Khandi said then started, "We have a dead Diablo, no ID."

"Biker war?" Nick asked as he knelt down next to the body.

Khandi shook her head, "Possibility."

One of the uniform officers walked up to Khandi, "Captain, we found a motorcycle."

Catherine looked up, "Wanna show us?"

"I'll stay here and see what we can find," Nick added.

Khandi nodded, "Keep an officer with you."

Nick nodded, as Khandi and Catherine followed the officer, "It was just out side the perimeter." The uniformed officer informed them.

Khandi and Catherine nodded; they looked at the bike, "Harley, custom." Khandi commented, "'64."

"Nice bike." Catherine commented.

Then one of the biker's ran up and grabbed Khandi as he pushed Catherine out of the way. Khandi struggled and got out of the head hold as the uniformed officer pulled his gun along with Catherine. Khandi kicked the guy in the balls and he went down. The uniformed officer ran up and pushed the guy on his stomach, as Khandi handcuffed him. The uniformed officer and Khandi pulled him up to his feet. He was 6 foot 3, 300 pound, biker, "Nice colors," Khandi commented.

"Hell's Angles, chapter MC – Las Vegas." The officer added.

"Take him to the car," Khandi replied, and turned to Catherine.

Catherine looked at her, "So much for an easy first day back. Are you okay?"

Khandi had her hands on her knees leaning forward. She stood up and pushed her brown hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Catherine, I haven't really started to plan the wedding but uh…" Khandi said as she started to walk up to her, "Would you be the Maid Of Honor?"

Catherine looked at her, tears forming in her eyes, "Khandi I would love to. It's an honor!"

Khandi smiled brightly, "Thanks!" She said, and then put back the professional act, "So, can you get enough evidence while we hold the guy?"

"Well, I'll check the bike and then get back to you." Catherine said as she started working with the bike.

_/Three Hours Later – LVMPD/_

Khandi sat in her office filling out the paper work that she needed to when Jim walked in, "Hey, babe." Khandi said looking up setting her pen down.

"Khandi, why didn't you go home?" Jim asked softly as he sat down.

Khandi smiled slightly and leaned forward on her desk looking at him, "Jimmy, I needed to get back to work… I know you feel better when I am at home but…" Khandi searched for the words, "I can take care of my self."

Jim looked at her, she couldn't help but smile more. He just looked do damn cute! He took a breath, "I know I have to let you work but… I just feel – better when your safe at home."

Khandi felt safe anywhere with him, "Jimmy, sweetie I know that. But, I have to work sometime. Other wise you might come home with a new kitchen table."

Jim raised an eyebrow, then laughed, "Long as you keep a officer with you at the crime scene…"

"I will. I have." Khandi smiled, "Oh uh, about the wedding, I asked Catherine to be the maid of honor."

Jim looked at her, then remembered Peter, "Got an idea who's who?"

"Well, you get the groomsmen and best man choices. But this is who I have an idea for the bridesmaids," Khandi said then passed him the short list, "Annie, Sara and my sister Stacey."

Jim nodded, as he handed the list back. Then thought a second, "Well, I'll run this by you first."

Khandi laughed, "Shoot."

"Nicky, 'Rick, and Sanders as groomsmen and Gil the best man?" Jim asked.

Khandi smiled and pulled her hair up, "Sounds good," She said then her cell phone went off, "Hold on honey," she said to Jim then answered her cell phone, "McNeil."

"Hey, Khan, I got the evidence we need, you want to bring him in?" Catherine asked.

"Got the ID on the Vic?" Khandi asked, and Jim looked at her.

"Steven Knull had quite the rap sheet." Catherine answered.

Khandi nodded, "Okay, I'll go grab our biker," Khandi said hanging up.

"Biker?" Jim asked worried.

Khandi nodded, "Yeah, our Vic is a Diablo and the our suspect is a Hells Angel."

Jim frowned, "Honey… you think this should be your first case back? Are you sure your safe?"

Khandi nodded, "I am. There will be an officer in the interrogation room, along with Catherine. If you want you can watch behind the glass."

Jim nodded.

_/LVMPD Interrogation – Room B Outside/_

"Did we know who this biker is?" Catherine asked.

Khandi nodded, "Got it, his name is Raymond 'Chieko' Hornland."

Catherine nodded and walked in, with Khandi behind her. Khandi stood by Catherine as she sat down, "Mr. Hornland, we have found viable evidence that places you at the murder."

"Bullshit." Steve answered.

"Watch your language," Khandi ordered, "Now, tell us why you did it."

"C'mon, bitch. It's a war going on. I don't need to answer to you guys."

Catherine frowned, "Watch your mouth. We have means, and opportunity. Motive?"

"Care to clear that up?" Khandi asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Fuck no! Now I'm leaving. You'll be hearing from my fuckin' lawyer." Chieko said walking out.

Khandi sat down on the table looking at Catherine, "So much for that." Khandi said as Jim walked in.

"Felony stupid, no. Murder yes." Jim commented.

Catherine turned around to look a Jim, "Motive is clear. Temper?"

"That and the fact that I think that Diablo wasn't part of the chapter of Hells." Khandi answered.

"Since when are you up on what the biker gangs are doing?" Catherine asked.

Khandi smiled, "There's a lot you don't know about me Cath."

"First off, what's your guys' next move?" Jim asked.

Catherine looked at Khandi then Jim, "Wait for the lawyer and look over the evidence again."

"I've done all I can do," Khandi answered.

_/Two hours later – LVMPD/_

Khandi sat at her desk, looking at her laptop on the net, at wedding ideas. She knew Jim was hopefully clearing up the who's who for his part of the wedding, asking them. Now it was the fun part. Theme.

Soon it didn't take long to figure it all out. She wanted to keep it simple. Finding the wedding dress was easy – vintage ivory strapless gown with fingertip-length veil. The three bridesmaids and maid of honor would wear a long black v-neck dress. The best man and groomsmen would be in three-button black tuxes. Jim would have an ivory-striped tie and the rest would don black-stripe ties. Furthermore the black-and-white color scheme would be set off by the bold, sunset-inspired mango calla lilies, in all the bouquets.

Seeing if Jim likes it would be as simple as asking. Waiting for Catherine and Nick to get back to her, she decided on location. Smiling she knew exactly what would work. Lake Las Vegas. Sunset. Outdoors. That was always her dream wedding. Sunset; lakeside. The wedding party after words could still be outside. She didn't want it extravagant, just plain and simple. With the people she cared for. Printing what she had planned out, Jim walked in. She shook her head, "I thought you had work, Sexy." Khandi commented.

"I do," Jim, answered, "I just came to check on you."

"Oh really now?" Khandi teased.

Jim shook his head, "Yes," he said walking around the desk, he looked at the screen on the lap top, "Planning the wedding?"

Khandi smiled, as she looked at him, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, "Of course," She said handing him the paper, "Tell me what you think."

Jim looked at the paper, and read what was written, "If this is what you want, we'll have it."

Khandi laughed, "Did you talk to the guys?"

Jim nodded, "They all agreed."

"Now on to the guest list."

"Well, my brother Peter is coming to town in couple of days and if all goes well I want him to come."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, well, Pete and I haven't exactly spoken in years. You remember when I told you about the whole mess with Nancy and O'Toole?"

Khandi shuddered at the mention of O'Toole's name. "Yes, I do?"

"Well, Pete knew that Nancy and O'Toole were having an affair and that O'Toole was Ellie's biological father and he kept it from me. So because of that I haven't spoken to him in over 15 years."

"15 years? Jimmy, that's a long time to shut out a family member. I'd die if my sister and I never spoke."

"Yeah, I realize that. But I was really hurt at the time and now I understand he did it because he didn't want to hurt me. But it all came out anyway and I took my anger and frustration out on the wrong person. But he'll be here soon and I'm hoping we can patch things up."

"I hope so too, Jimmy. Nothing's more important than family." Khandi said, smiling at him.

"Listen, sweetheart, the plans sound really great and I'd love to stay here with you but I have a lot of work to do. But I'll swing by after shift and we'll grab some breakfast, okay?"

"Sounds great."

Jim walked over to Khandi and gently kissed her lips. When they parted he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Jim left Khandi's office he glanced back and gave her a smile, followed by a wave.

_/Jim's Office - LVPD/_

Jim sat at his desk finishing off the last of his paper work. This was the part of the job he hated the most. He loved being out in the field, chasing down bad guys, interrogating suspects and working along side the CSI's, but when the shift's almost over there's the paper work. Mind numbing, eye burning, and pain in the ass paper work. But it had to be done. Just then a man appeared in the doorway.

"Jim?"

**TBC...**


	10. Killing The Past

**Chapter 10**

**Killing The Past**

Jim looked in the direction of the voice. He recognized the man right away, even though it's been over 15 years since they've seen each other. Peter Brass, his older and only brother. Peter was the same height as Jim at 5'9" and had the same build. The only difference was Peter had a little more hair on top that was dark brown, the same as his eyes, and he wore eyeglasses. He was wearing a black button up shirt untucked, blue jeans, black boots and a black jacket. All in all he looked like the rebel version of Jim.

"Peter?" Jim said, as he stood up shocked.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Peter replied, walking over to Jim.

The two men just stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Jim broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? You said a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to surprise you. I actually called you from the plane."

"And what if things didn't work out like you hoped?"

"Then I guess I would've been going back home then."

"It's good to see you Pete."

"You too Jimmy."

The brothers finally embraced each other just as Khandi was coming into Jim's office. She stood there looking at them and then cleared her throat.

"Jimmy? Is there something you want to tell me?" Khandi said, startling Jim and Peter.

"Khandi! I want you to meet someone. Honey, this is my brother Peter. Peter this is my fiancé Khandi."

Peter stuck out his hand for Khandi to shake but she waved it off. "We're going to be family and family members don't shake hands." Khandi said, and pulled Peter into a hug. He just looked over her shoulder, with a helpless look on his face, at Jim who stood there with a grin on his.

"Honey, why don't we take Pete back to our place and get him settled?" Jim said.

"Jimmy, I don't want to impose. I can get a hotel room."

"Nonsense. Of course you can stay with us." Khandi said, taking Peter by the arm. "But I have to talk to Sara before we leave."

"No problem, sweetie. We'll meet you at the car."

"Actually, why don't you and Peter go ahead and I'll meet you at home. I have my car here and I don't want to leave it."

"Are you sure? We can wait for you." Jim said.

"No really, go ahead. I'll be fine." Khandi said, giving Jim a kiss.

Khandi left his office in search of Sara and Jim and Peter followed her out but went the opposite way out of the station.

_/CSI – Break Room/_

Khandi walked into the break room and found Sara eating an apple. "Just the person I've been looking for."

"Hey, Khandi. What's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid at mine and Jim's wedding?"

"Wow, I've never been a bridesmaid before. Hell, I've never been to a wedding before."

"Well, hey you don't have to. I mean, it's totally up to you."

"Khandi, I'd love to. It flatters me that you would even ask."

"Great." Khandi said, smiling.

Sara stood up and walked over to Khandi giving her a hug. They said goodbye and parted ways. One down, two to go.

_/Jim's Car/_

Jim and Peter were on their way back to Jim's place. Even after the warm embrace they shared in Jim's office there was an awkward silence between them. That was soon broken by Peter.

"Jimmy, really I can stay at a hotel. It's not a problem."

"Look, Pete, after you traveled all this way I'm not gonna let you stay in a hotel, when I have an extra room at my place."

"Well, as long as you're sure it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"It's not. If it was I'd tell you so, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Alright then. The subject's dropped."

They drove the rest of the way with small talk and actually enjoying each other's company.

_/Khandi's Office - LVPD/_

Khandi left Sara and went back to her office. She had two calls to make and wanted to get them done and over with. The first call was to her sister Stacey.

"Hello?" Stacey answered.

"Hey, Stace. It's me."

"Hey Khandi, what's up?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I want you to be a bridesmaid."

'Really? I'd love to." Stacey said, excited.

"Yeah, I knew you would," Khandi said, smugly.

"Well, aren't we full of ourselves."

"Not really. I just know you very well."

"Well, that's true. So when should mom and I head out there?"

"Well, I'll get back to you with a date, but you're more than welcome anytime, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be so great to see you."

"You too. Listen, I've got another phone call to make so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Khandi hung up and proceeded to dial Annie's cell phone. It picked up after two rings. "Kramer," Annie said, into the phone.

"Hi, Annie. It's Khandi."

"Khandi? Thank God, you're all right!"

"You heard about what happened?"

"Jimmy called me. I'd never heard him so miserable."

A tear came to Khandi's eye. She knew Jim loved her. But she didn't realize how much until that moment.

"Well, it's all over now. I'm safe, O'Toole's dead..."

"O'Toole's dead?" Annie interrupted.

"Yeah. Jimmy shot him. Right through the heart."

"Jimmy always was an excellent shot." Annie said, with a chuckle.

"Listen, Annie this is not what I called to talk about. I actually have some happy news. Jim and I are getting married and I wanted to ask you something."

"Congratulations! I knew you two were meant for each other. But go ahead ask me anything you want."

"Thanks. I was wondering if you'd like you be a bridesmaid?"

"Khandi, I'd love to. Just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Well, the place is going to be Lake Las Vegas. As for the time, we're not sure yet."

"Well, just let me know when you want me in town and I'm there."

"Great. Oh and I have something else to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god! That's fantastic! How far along and how did Jimmy take the news?"

"I'm about 5 weeks and Jimmy's really happy about it. Although he doesn't want to let me out of the house."

"That's Jimmy. Always playing protector. He's was like that back in Jersey, when he came out here to L.A. and he'll never change. Not that I want him to."

"Me neither. I love Jimmy just the way he is. Well, listen I gotta go, I'm meeting Jimmy and Peter at home."

"Peter? Jimmy's brother?" Annie said, shocked.

"Yeah. Jimmy invited him to the wedding. He just got in town tonight."

"Wow! I mean I'm glad they're talking but I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Well, all that's happened between them is water under the bridge. Now they can concentrate on being brother's again."

"That's great. Well, I won't hold you up any longer. Tell Jimmy I said hi. And Pete too. And I'll see you all soon."

"Will do. Bye Annie."

"Bye, Khandi."

They hung up at the same time. Khandi got up from her desk; happy that they now had everyone they wanted in the wedding party. She grabbed her coat, locked her office and headed for her car.

_/Home/_

Jim and Peter had been home now for about 20 minutes. Jim showed Peter where to put his stuff and went and grabbed two beers from the fridge. Peter came back out to the living room and Jim handed one to him. Peter sat on the couch and Jim in his lazy boy.

"Nice house," Peter said.

"Thanks. It keeps me off the streets." Jim replied, chuckling. "So, how are you're boys?"

"P.J.'s in college now. He's got a baseball scholarship. Might even play for the Yankees one day. Danny and Josh are both in high school and Danny wants to go into the academy when he graduates."

"How do feel about that?"

"I don't know. I mean, the last thing our family needs is another cop. But if that's what he wants to do, I guess I'll have to live with that."

"That's true. What about Josh? What are his plans?"

"He's wants to be a musician. He's always playing that guitar of his in the garage with the so called band he has."

"I take it you're not happy with his choice of career."

"Not really. But I don't want to discourage him. I mean, I don't want Danny being a cop and I don't want Josh being a damned musician but I do want them to be happy. So I don't argue with their choices."

"You never mentioned P.J. I take it you're happy with his choice?"

"He wants to play baseball. I couldn't be happier."

Just then the front door opened and Khandi came in. Jim got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They seemed to have forgotten that Peter was there until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Pete. We get carried away sometimes." Jim said, smiling at Khandi.

"Listen, honey, I'm starving and now with my condition I can't afford to skip any meals."

"Right. How about I order a pizza?" Jim asked.

"Sound great. I'm gonna go take a shower. Let me know when it gets here." Khandi let go of Jim and walked down the hall towards their bedroom. Jim watched her and when he turned around Peter was staring at him.

"What condition? Is she sick or something?" Peter asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No. Well, not yet anyway. She's pregnant. And at least this time I know for sure that the baby's mine."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before the subject came up. Listen, Jimmy I'm sorry about what happened..."

"Pete? We'll talk about this later. I'm gonna go order the pizza. Still like sausage?"

"Yeah."

Jim went and ordered the pizza. Sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, green pepper, and extra cheese. Along with and order of garlic fingers and two dozen chicken wings. Jim told the guy he'd pick it up and he told Jim it would be ready in 15 minutes. Jim went down to his bedroom to talk to Khandi.

"Honey, I'm gonna go pick it up. It'll be quicker." Jim said to her through the bathroom door.

"Alright. It'll give me time to finish up."

"See you in a half hour then."

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

With that Jim went back out to the living room where Peter was looking at his CD's. "Come on, Pete. Let's go for a drive."

_/Jim's Car/_

"I figured if I picked the pizza up it would give us a chance to talk in private." Jim said.

"Yeah, I figured that too."

"Okay, Pete, I've had a lot of time to think about this. And I realized you didn't keep it from me to hurt me, you kept it from me so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Too bad you didn't realize this years ago. We could have saved ourselves a lot of grief. I mean, we missed too many holidays and birthdays and not to mention you barely know your nephews."

"Yeah, I know. But even though we weren't talking didn't mean they couldn't call."

"I know. And it didn't mean you couldn't call them either."

"You're right. It's a two way street. But I did send them gifts for every Christmas, Easter and their birthdays. That is if you gave the gifts to them."

"Of course I did. Just because we didn't talk didn't mean I kept from them the fact that you care about them."

"Did you know Lisa sent me pictures of them?"

"No, I didn't. Not until I seen them on your wall."

"They look more like you than Lisa."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. By the way, how is Lisa. Why didn't she come?"

"She had to work. Preparing for some big trial. It's not easy being married to a criminal defense attorney."

"Try being with another cop."

"No thanks. I'd rather be married to a lawyer, thank you very much."

Jim pulled into the pizza place and parked the car. Peter waited in the car while Jim went inside. The food was ready when he got there and he was in and out in under a minute. Jim put the food in the car and pulled out. They drove back to Jim's happy that the subject was behind them.

"By the way, I never congratulated you on the baby."

"Thanks. I've never been happier in my life."

"I'm glad, Jimmy. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

**TBC…**


	11. Getting Back To Normal

**Chapter 11**

**Getting Back to Normal**

_/Home/_

Khandi dried herself off and wrapped herself up in a towel as she went into the bedroom to grab something to wear. She picked a t-shirt and jeans. As she put on the jeans she noticed that they were a little tighter then normal, but nothing extravagant, "Here we go," she mumbled.

Once her hair was pulled up into a pony tail she made her way to the living room, just as Jim and Peter walked in, "Hey, guys…" she smiled, "That smells good."

"Doesn't it?" Peter commented.

"So, what have we got?" Khandi asked.

"Large pizza, with sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, green pepper and extra cheese. Along with an order of chicken wings and garlic fingers." Jim replied.

"Well, let's dig in. My mouth's already watering just thinking about it." Khandi said.

Jim went to the cupboard and got out three plates, along with some napkins. Then he went to the fridge and got two beers for him and Peter and a Pepsi for Khandi.

"Well, this is hardly fair. You guys get beer and I get a Pepsi." Khandi whined.

"Well, you can't exactly drink beer, considering you're pregnant." Jim said, with a mock glare on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Congrats by the way on the baby." Peter said, with a mouthful of pizza.

"Thank you. We can't wait till he or she gets here." Khandi replied.

"He or she? Honey, when you were in the hospital you were convinced it was a boy."

"Well, I'm 95 sure. But if by that 5 chance it turns out to be a girl, we don't want her thinking that we wanted a boy, do we?"

"I guess you're right. But the baby doesn't even have ears yet." Jim stated.

"Doesn't matter. This baby's gonna know their loved, even while their inside me."

"Of course, honey. This baby was loved the minute it was conceived." Jim added, and kissed her.

"Oh come on! People are trying to eat here. Get a room will ya!" Peter said, his mouth now full with his second slice.

Jim and Khandi ended the kiss and smiled at each other. Peter was glad to see Jim happy, and this time knew it was going to turn out alright.

"So, Peter? Do you have kids?" Khandi asked.

"Three boys. Well, I shouldn't say boys. They can pretty well take care of themselves."

"Wow! How old?"

"P.J.'s 21 and in college. Danny is 18 and Josh is 16. They're both in high school."

"And you're wife? Why didn't she come?"

"Lisa? She had to work. She's a criminal defense lawyer and has a big trial coming up."

"A lawyer? Funny. Never pictured a cop to marry a lawyer."

"Yeah I know. Never pictured myself married to one either. But if you knew Lisa you'd understand."

"Pete's right. Lisa's a great lady." Jim said.

"Thanks. I'll tell her you think so." Peter said, grinning.

After they all finished eating, they decided it was time to get some shuteye. Jim and Khandi went to their room and Peter made his way to the spare bedroom. He walked in the room and still couldn't believe he was in Jim's house. He never thought he'd see the day, but here he was. And he couldn't have been happier.

_/Jim and Khandi's bedroom/_

Jim took his shirt, undershirt and pants off and was left wearing his boxers. He sat down on the bed and slid under the covers. Khandi did the same.

"Since when do you wear boxers to bed?" Khandi asked, smiling mischievously and running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Would you rather I took them off?"

"Well, it would help. Considering I had some very interesting plans for us."

"Oh yeah? What exactly did you have in mind?" Jim asked, while removing his boxers.

"I'd rather show you than tell you."

With that she slid on top of him and kissed him, probing his mouth with her tongue. Suddenly Jim broke the kiss.

"Honey, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready in my life. I need you, Jimmy. I want to feel you inside me."

Jim grabbed her hips and turned her over on her back. He positioned himself on top of her and was inside in an instant. There was no foreplay this time. Just the raw desire to feel each other. Khandi let out a cry and Jim stopped suddenly.

"Honey, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Jim said, looking into her eyes.

"No, Jimmy! You could never hurt me. Please don't stop." she pleaded.

When he heard those words he started his pace again. His thrusts getting faster and faster. They both shuddered at the same time and Jim collapsed on top of her. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally rolled off onto his back. Khandi rolled over too and placed her head on Jim's chest. And that's the way they slept.

_/Next Day/_

Jim and Khandi woke up to the smell of food cooking and coffee brewing. They got out of bed, put their robes on and made their way to the kitchen. Peter was standing at the stove. Khandi walked over and peered over his shoulder.

"Mmmmm, smells great!" she said.

"Thanks. I'm making scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and the toast is in the toaster." Peter replied.

"Where's the coffee?" Jim asked.

"In the coffee maker. Where do you think it is?" Khandi said, smiling at Jim.

"Alright, smart ass. Want a cup?" Jim asked Khandi.

"You shouldn't even have to ask. You know what I'm like without my coffee."

"You couldn't possibly be worse than Jimmy?" Peter remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Oh come on, Jimmy. If you don't have a cup of coffee to start your day, heads will roll if anyone gets in your way." Peter replied.

"Just hand me some mugs out of the cupboard and keep your remarks to yourself." Jim said, grinning at Peter. "Wise ass." he added, under his breath.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"I called you a wise ass."

"Yeah. That's what I thought you said." Peter stated.

Peter handed Jim two coffee mugs and a plate full of toast. Jim set them on the table and filled the two mugs with coffee. Peter filled three plates with food and set two in front of Jim and Khandi. Then he sat down himself and dug in.

"This is delicious," Khandi said, with a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks." Peter replied.

"Since when do you cook, Pete?" Jim asked.

"Since I got married. I mean with Lisa working, if I didn't start cooking the kids would have starved. I really didn't want to have to explain that to Lisa. So I learned how to cook."

"Wise choice. Speaking of the kids, I've been meaning to ask you, you got three boys and not one is playing hockey?" Jim said.

"Hockey was never my sport. All though I do watch it. But I'm lucky I got one of my boys interested in playing baseball. I'd be a lot happier if Danny and Josh were into playing but at least they're Yankee fans. That much I can say anyway."

"Yeah but they are hockey fans at least, right?"

"Of course. They all cheer on the Devils."

"Ah, smart boys. At least they cheer on the right team."

"Excuse me, boys. Can we stop the sports talk please," Khandi cut in.

"Sorry, honey." Jim said.

"Yeah, sorry. My wife hates sports talk to," Peter added.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I want to talk about the wedding." Khandi said.

"Alright. Where do you want to start?"

"How about the date? And then the guest list," Khandi stated.

Peter got up from the table and put his dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna take a walk. Get to know the neighborhood," he said.

You don't have to leave, Pete." Jim said.

"Yeah, please stay." Khandi added.

"No that's okay. I need the fresh air anyway. Enjoy your planning." Peter said, as he walked out of the kitchen. Not long after Jim and Khandi heard the front door shut.

"I think he felt uncomfortable," Khandi said.

"Yeah, I think your right."

"Maybe you should ask Peter to be your best man."

"Honey, it's kinda late. I've already asked Gil. I can't tell him no now."

"I know. But Peter's your brother."

"Well, it's not like your sister's your maid of honor."

"Score one for you. Well, I was going to ask Al to walk me down the aisle but I think I'll ask Peter instead. You know make him feel a part of things."

"I think that's a great idea." Jim said, smiling at her and then kissing her lips.

"Ok, mister. That's enough of that. Let's not start what we can't finish."

"Who says we won't finish?" Jim growled.

"Me. We have a wedding to plan."

"Right. But first I'm gonna shower." Jim said, getting up from the table. He walked down to their bedroom and Khandi followed him.

"Are you stalking me, Miss McNeil?" Jim said, winking at her.

"Of course. What woman in her right mind wouldn't stalk you, Mr. Brass?" she said, returning the wink.

"Well, you should know, I'm a cop and stalking's illegal," Jim said, sternly.

"Not when the other person enjoys it," she replied, putting her arms around his neck. "You mentioned a shower. I need one too, so why not kill two birds with one stone."

"How can I turn down an offer like that?"

They both de-robed and went into the bathroom. Jim started the shower and they both stepped inside. Khandi was standing under the water and pulled Jim into her embrace. They kissed as the hot, steamy water ran down their naked bodies. Jim let his hands slide all over Khandi, resting them firmly on her ass. As he did that Khandi moaned into his mouth. Jim lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the shower wall. He took his right hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust inside her and Khandi started to moan louder. Jim started to thrust slowly just to be sure he had enough traction and wouldn't slip. When he was confident he could manage he started to speed up his thrusts. Khandi looked into his eyes and couldn't believe how blue they were. She then kissed him. Letting her tongue slip inside his mouth and find his. All of a sudden she could feel her orgasm building.  
"JIMMY! I'M COMING!" she shouted. Then it hit her and sent spasms through her body. Jim pumped a few more times and then he came himself. Jim didn't let her go for a minute or two and then slowly lowered her. Making sure she could stand up.

They washed each other, turned the shower off and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Jim picked out a pair of boxers, black socks, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Since it was his day off he might as well be comfortable. Khandi picked out basically the same thing except she opted for panties and a white t-shirt. When they were dressed then went into the living room. Jim sat in his lazy boy and Khandi sat on his lap.

"Now, the wedding. When should we set the date," Khandi asked.

"Whenever you want to have it. I'll be there."

"I was thinking in maybe a week."

"A week? Isn't that kinda soon?"

"No. I don't think so. I just know I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Me too. But do you think you can plan a whole wedding in a week?"

"Yes I do. After all I'm superwoman, super cop and soon to be super wife and mother."

Jim laughed, "How very true. I can hardly argue with that."

Just then the front door opened and Peter came in. "Hey, guys. How's everything coming?"

"Well, we got the date set but that's about all." Jim said.

"Oooo-kay. I really don't wanna know what you two were doing while I was gone." Peter smirked.

"Nothing that you and Lisa don't do, man." Jim said, smirking back.

"Hey, Peter?" Khandi asked.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Khandi said, glancing at Jim.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to walk me down the aisle?"

"Wow! Really? You want me to? What about your Dad?" Peter asked.

"My Dad passed away 13 years ago."

"Sorry to hear that. I would be honored."

Khandi jumped off Jim's lap and gave Peter a hug. This time he wasn't uncomfortable with it but he didn't stay in the hug long either. Just then the doorbell rang and Jim got up to answer it.

"Hey, Cath. What brings you here?" Jim asked her.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi." she replied noticing Peter. "Well, hello. Who's this handsome man?"

"Cath, this is my brother Peter. Peter this is Catherine Willows. She works at the Crime Lab."

"Hello, Peter. Nice to meet you." Catherine said, extending her hand.

Peter took it and returned the greeting, "Like wise."

"So, how long will you be staying in our fair city?"

"Watch it Cath." Jim warned. "Pete's married."

"So? He may be married, but he's not dead," Catherine said, and that was the moment Khandi grabbed Catherine by the arm pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Cath. Let's get some coffee." And the two women disappeared into the kitchen.

"How do you manage to work around such beautiful women?" Peter asked Jim.

"It's not easy believe me. If you've ever wondered what a permanent hard-on feels like, work side-by-side with Khandi and Catherine."

"So, you got a thing for Catherine?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I used to. That was until I met Khandi. Now it's like no other woman exists." Jim said, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

_/Kitchen/_

"So? That's Jim's brother, huh?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Peter's a real sweet guy. I asked him to walk me down the aisle when Jim and i get married."

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He agreed. Of course." Khandi said, smiling.

"Too bad he's married. He ain't bad to look at."

"Keep your pants on Cath."

"Geeze, you don't have to be snarky about it."

"That's me, queen of the snark. And my baby's the king." Khandi said, laughing. Catherine joined in and Jim and Peter came into the kitchen to see what was so damned funny.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just a little joke between us girls." Khandi replied, glancing and smirking at Catherine.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good. Why don't we leave these two alone Pete?"

"Yeah, good idea Jimmy. When two women get together it's never good for men." Peter said, smiling at Catherine.

Catherine took advantage of Peter's backside as he walked out. Khandi noticed and scolded Catherine. "Uh-uh. No way. He's married. Leave him alone."

"Ok, ok. I get the message. He's off the market." Catherine said, putting her hands up in a defensive gesture.

_/Outside - Front Porch/_

"You know, Jimmy, it's women like Catherine that make me wish I wasn't married sometimes."

"What are you saying, Pete? You want to cheat on Lisa?"

"No. But I won't lie, I have thought about it."

"Have you ever went through with it?"

"No. I was close one time though. Lisa had been working late all week and we hardly saw each other. I met this woman in the grocery store when I was shopping, we went for coffee and she asked me back to her place. When we got there I suddenly thought about Lisa and got this strong guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Well, I didn't like it so I got the hell out of there."

"Did you ever tell Lisa about it?"

"No. I don't think she would've understood."

"Ever wonder if she has?"  
"What?"

"Cheated."

"I've thought about it. I'd like to think that if she did I'd know about it."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I know. And I should have told you. But I didn't think it was my place to."

"I understand. At least now I do." Jim said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter just glanced at Jim and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Who knew we'd be standing here? After all these years getting along."

"I didn't that's for sure."

Just then the door opened and Catherine and Khandi came out. "You leaving Cath?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah. I have to pick Lindsey up. Nice to meet you Peter." Catherine said, smiling.

"You too."

Then Catherine went down the steps and got into her SUV. Honking the horn and waving as she drove off down the street.

"That's some woman," Peter commented.

"Peter Joseph Brass! Do I need to get the hose?" Jim said, sounding like a stern parent scolding their child.

"Hey, I may be married, but it doesn't mean I can't look," Peter said.

"Looking's fine. But I think you have more on your mind then just looking," Jim replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go call Lisa." And Peter made his way into the house. Jim turned and looked at Khandi.

"I think I'm going to have to put a leash on him," Jim said, laughing.

"Yeah, maybe. But only if he starts looking with his hands."

**TBC… **


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 12**

**The Wedding**

_/Wedding Day/_

Khandi awoke slowly, first lifting one sleepy lid, then the other. Today was her day. She could hold all the thunder in her hands and she wouldn't steal the thunder of others for any reason.

She slid out from under the sheets and made her way to the door. Khandi smiled as the smell of coffee penetrated her nostrils. She grabbed her robe and crept down the hall. Turning the corner, she beheld a breakfast complete with a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk, bacon sizzling on a heated plate, slices of toast buttered and waiting on a plate, a fruit salad glistening in a cherry pink crystal glass bowl, and a batch of Silver Dollar pancakes sitting in the middle of it all.

Khandi sat down and began to load up her plate. She hadn't eaten dinner last night and she was hungry.

Jennifer McNeil, Khandi's mom, entered from the kitchen, the hard working cook with the stereotypical dash of flour on her cheek.

Khandi spied her. "Mom, this is such a treat. Thank you."

Jennifer pulled out a chair for herself and sat down. "No thanks are necessary. I know how it is. You know you need your strength, but hell; do you really want to make a breakfast that will do the job? No. " She added cheerfully.

Khandi bit off a piece of her toast. "I'm glad you and Stacey are here, Mom."

Jennifer peeled an orange slice. "We wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Khandi leaned back. "I know. I just can't believe that the day is finally here."

"Well, believe it. In just a few short hours you're gonna be a married woman."

"Yeah. I can't wait to marry Jim. He's such a great guy."

Jennifer stretched out a hand and took Khandi's in hers across the table. "I'm so happy you found such a sweet man to take care of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't mention it."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. And by the time they were done, it was eight o'clock.

Khandi got up and pulled Jennifer's chair out for her. The two women cleaned the dishes and then both went down the hall to the bedroom to get ready for the wedding, which was less than three hours away.

Catherine arrived a few minutes later in a tasteful black dress, complete with pearls and pearl studs. She had a slightly nervous Sara behind her.

All the women helped Khandi with the supplies as they began to load up the SUV. Catherine took the wheel, and they were off.

Jim watched the SUV disappear off down the street and heard someone enter the room.

"That was the girls. We better get a move on to the lake, Jim."

"Yeah."

"Something troubling you Jimmy?"

"No. Just a bit nervous."

Peter grabbed him by the coat, and began to pull him out to the garage. "Good, now let's go."

Grissom was at the wheel, with Nick and Warrick behind him. The two brothers got in and they backed up, closed the door and took off, in the same direction that the first car had gone.

_/Lake Las Vegas/_

_/Bride's Room (Tent)/_

In the tent that was set up at the lake to represent the Bride's room, had Khandi sitting very still as Jennifer made the intricate bun that was Khandi's trademark for special occasions. Then, she tapped in the hair pick for the veil. Meanwhile, Catherine was carefully applying Khandi's makeup.

"Do you think I look okay?" Sara asked, checking herself out in the mirrors.

"You look fine, Sara." Catherine replied and turned back to Khandi. "Tilt."

"What?"

"Your head, what else?"

Khandi did as she was told.

"Catherine, you know what's going on, how's Jimmy?"

Catherine stepped back to admire her handy work. "Who?"

"Jimmy!" Khandi yelled.

"Oh him, he's fine."

Jennifer, finished with Khandi's hair, turned to the dress, still hanging up in its dry cleaning bag. "Did you get a glance at that ring?"

"Yeah, what a guy. He really loves you Khandi." Catherine said.

"I know." said Khandi. "I know."

_/Outside/_

Back outside, Jim was welcoming guests. Detective Vartann showed up with his latest girlfriend, followed by Bobby Dawson, Under Sheriff McKeen and Detective Sam Vega.

Lake Las Vegas shore was becoming filled with guests. They all took their seats, but the front was still vacant and Jim took this moment to sit down and relax.

"Well Jim, looks like you decided to take the plunge."

Jim turned to find the friendly face of his brother, Peter.

"Hey Pete. Yes I have."

"It's wonderful! You and Khandi are great together."

"I'm lucky to have her."

"She's lucky to have you too. From what I've seen you'll do pretty much anything for her," Pete commented

"Yeah, I know. But she deserves it." Jim said.

"Yeah, she does. She's a great lady. But never mind about that. Where is Khandi? I'm supposed to give her away in an hour."

"She's back in the Bride's room, well tent, getting ready. I can't wait to see her."

"Easy Jimmy. You'll see her soon enough." Peter said with a wink and headed to the tent.

Jim watched him go, and wished that this whole thing was already over. He's also worried about Khandi, who was experiencing morning sickness; a sure sign of the baby yet to come.

He suddenly remembered the ring. Jim dug worriedly into his pockets and brought out the Satin box containing his most prized possession. Yes, this ceremony was much more extravagant than either of them wanted, but he was happy that his brother and Khandi's mom and sister, could witness this union.

_/Bride's Room (Tent)/_

Khandi twirled once to satisfy Stacey and Annie's interest in the flow of the dress.

"Oh, Khandi. You look absolutely radiant." Jennifer sighed.

Catherine and Sara were speechless…well not quite.

Catherine walked around the stool on which Khandi was standing. "Khandi! Why did you ever waste your time with those unflattering pant suits?"

Khandi shrugged as she stepped off the stool. "I don't know. I guess if you dress like a man, you're accepted into a man's world."

"Well, you've made your point about that, but now you have to think about the maternal world. And the pants that you once wore, are never going to do for the next couple of months." Jennifer said to Khandi.

"Yeah. Good one Mrs. M." Catherine replied.

_/Outside/_

The first notes of the wedding march were played just as Peter walked in the door.

"C'mon Khandi," he said as he took her hand in his. "It's time for you to get married."

She smiled up at him.

"Finally."

She playfully batted his arm. "Thanks Peter."

Catherine, Sara, Annie, and Stacey walked out of the door. Jennifer followed.

Khandi took her soon to be brother-in-law's arm and, repositioning her veil and grabbing the traditional Bridal Bouquet, started to walk out to the ceremony.

"You love him, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Very much."

"Good."

They met Catherine, Sara, Annie and Stacey at the entrance to the aisle. Catherine smiled and showed her that she still had the ring.

Catherine started down the aisle at a slow pace. Upon reaching the altar, she kissed Jim on the cheek and patted his hand. She then took her place opposite Grissom on the bride's side of the altar. Sara, Annie and Stacey stood beside Catherine, while Nick, Warrick and Greg took their places by Grissom.

Khandi suddenly felt Peter pat her gloved hand. "Here we go."

The Wedding March that Khandi had heard so many times started once again, and with a sure foot, both Peter and Khandi started down the aisle.

Jim had stood patiently watching the previous people walk down, but now as Peter and Khandi came down the aisle, he became impatient; rocking back and forth on his heels.

She was breathtaking. The dress that she had chosen fit very flatteringly as he had hoped, but the pregnancy was becoming apparent. The veil covered her face completely, but he knew what rosy cheeks and moist lips could be found under that veil, and so overlooked that part of the ensemble.

Jim chuckled to himself. Nothing would stop his Khandi from reaching him, and nothing would stop her from moving on.

He waited until she was about a foot away from the altar before stepping down to receive her.

Peter led her up to him, took her hand in his and placed it into Jim's palm. She gazed into his eyes with a look of love, and then turned back to Peter. Khandi pressed her lips to his cheek, and then let Jim take her.

Their fingers intertwined and both let them hang at their sides. Khandi again turned to him and gazed into his eyes. A look of happiness flashed in his sparkling blue eyes and she smiled softly. They turned to the priest and the ceremony started.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony." The priest began, reading from the Good Book. "Do you, Khandi Leeann McNeil, take James Thomas Brass to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

Khandi wet her lips and turned her head to face Jim. "I do."

Jim smiled with relief.

"And do you, James Thomas Brass, take Khandi Leeann McNeil to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and obey in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

He turned to Khandi and brought their joined hands up to his lips. "I do."

"Then with these vows that you have just made, let us bind them for eternity in endless circles." He motioned for the rings to be brought up. Catherine came up and gave the ring to Khandi, as Jim reached into his pocket and took the ring out of the box.

"James, please place the ring on Khandi's finger, and pledge your life to her in your own words."

Jim took the ring in one hand and held Khandi's hand in the other. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. For nine months I've waited for this day when I would stand with you and pledge my life to you. I will always love you…forever." He slipped the ring over her gloved finger, and brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Khandi, please place the ring on James' finger, and pledge your life to him in your own words."

Khandi held the ring before his finger. "I never knew what love was until you. I never knew what life was until you. I never knew what loyalty was until you. Words can not express what joy you have given to me," and she unexpectedly took his hand in hers and brought it to her stomach, in plain view of all those in attendance. "So all I can say is that I love you." She let him take his hand back and then slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Good. Now that you have pledged your lives to each other before all your friends and family, if there is anyone who disapproves of this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The couple turned around and looked to the crowd. No one said a word. Jim and Khandi turned back to the priest, a big smile played across both faces.

"If there is no one who disapproves, then with the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jim faced only Khandi and pulled the veil back over her head. They both whispered "I love you" before their lips touched in a soft, but tender kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Brass."

Jim and Khandi turned to face the crowd who by now was standing up and clapping, cheers and whistles coming from the first row especially.

Khandi smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, knocking him temporally off balance.

More cheers and applause arose after this, but they all seemed to fade into the background as they sank into it. When they finally broke apart, both Jim and Khandi laughed their hearty laughs.

The crowd didn't have to go very far for the reception because it was being held at the same place the ceremony was just held. Lake Las Vegas.

Jim and Khandi slowly made their way down the aisle, soaking up all the sights and sounds of the greatest day of their lives.

They stopped at the centre, and Jim took her in his arms in a soft embrace.

"I love you Khandi." He said, sliding his hands over the cooling touch of the silk dress.

"I love you Jimmy." Khandi said, guiding his mouth to hers.

"We should really get a move on, Khandi." He said as they came up for air a few minutes later.

"Oh. Okay." She slid her hand down his black lapel and to the trousers.

He raised his eyebrows in arousal. "I **meant** going to our wedding dinner. Not that I'm complaining."

She pulled her hand up and walked away from him. Khandi turned and leaned down slightly. "Want me? You're going to have to catch me first."

She jogged for a very short time before she let him catch her. "You're not getting away from me that easily!" Jim cried as he caught her around the waist.

"Oh, I'm tired…and hungry. Let's go eat."

"Is that your plan? You turn me on and then just leave me running?"

"Right. I want you to save whatever you have for tonight. God knows, there isn't very much to begin with."

Jim took her hand and walked over to where the reception was underway.

Khandi threw her arms around Jim's neck. "I love you so much I can't stand it!"

"Ah. We finally see what has been there all the time, huh?"

She kissed him and drawing away, breathed "Yeah."

Peter took the microphone as they made their grand entrance. "Here they are, Mr. and Mrs. Brass!"

Catherine took them up to the podium seats and showed them their places.

"What kept ya?"

Khandi blushed and Jim answered. "Newlywed syndrome."

Catherine cringed.

"Too much information?" Jim said, smirking.

"Yeah."

"Well, I see that the newlyweds decided to come to their own dinner after all!" Peter said through the speakers.

Sara, who had been pretty dormant throughout the whole affair, suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Where's the food? This is a celebratory dinner isn't it?"

Stacey appeared leading chefs and plate upon plate of dinner items. She came by and gave each person a giant champagne glass, with which she filled to the top with Sparkling White Grape Jell-O cubes.

As she came by the couple's seats, she said. "Alcohol isn't good for the baby, now is it Khandi?"

Jim put a protective arm about her shoulders, as she said. "No Stacey."

She also hugged Jim once again and then went around the room, filling everyone's glass with the Jell-O.

Catherine got up and took the mike away from Peter, then turned to the overjoyed couple.

"We're here to celebrate my best friend's wedding day. They're finally married, have their own house, and are starting a family. I couldn't be more happy for them."

Grissom stood up and took the microphone away from Catherine, standing with an arm around her as he said, "I hope Khandi makes you happy. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you good luck."

Everyone in the room raised their Jell-O filled glasses and wished the couple a very loud "Good Luck".

Jim stood up and took the mike. "I haven't known Khandi for a very long time. But throughout that short time, I fell in love with a great woman." He turned to face her, gazing deep into her eyes and stretching his hand to her. "Khandi, I can't believe we're actually married and I just want you to know, I will love you always…forever."

Khandi got up and took his outstretched hand. He pulled her close and she took the mike out of his hands. "You and me, Jimmy…forever." She whispered into the speaker.

They kissed lightly on the lips, and then returned to their seats.

Peter came from behind the curtain, wheeling out a beautiful four-tier Wedding Cake, laced with frosted blue eyelets and trimmed with a ribbon of White Chocolate. On the top were detailed figurines of the Bride and Groom.

The couple got back up and stood behind the confectionery masterpiece. The photographer ran from the table that he was stationed at with the camera, and took a picture of Jim and Khandi backed against the blue background of the stage curtain and the cake.

Peter took the top tier off and set it before the newlyweds. He then handed Jim a cake knife, and the room waited breathlessly for him to make the first cut.

Khandi placed her hand over her husband's, and together, they made the first cut. Jim cut the rest of the cake himself as Khandi mingled with the guests.

After the cake was passed around the room, the big moment that comes with the wedding dinner, the first bite by the Bride and Groom.

Jim took a piece and Khandi took a piece. They faced each other, and popped the piece into the others mouth. The crowd sighed in a sweet manner. After cake, the music began. Jim and Khandi immediately stepped down onto the area designated as the dance floor. They slipped into their natural rhythm of motion, a motion that they had spent 6 months perfecting. Their steps were slow and rocking, their smiles glowing.

Catherine and Grissom followed soon after and then Sara and Nick. Peter pulled Annie away from the shrimp bowl and Stacey asked Greg to dance. Soon, everyone was up and swaying to the sounds of all the couple's favourite songs.

Jim and Khandi were again off into their own little world. She slid her arms up around his neck and his hands went down to her waist. They kept dancing, softly stepping to this song and that for two hours.

Most of the guests left, but the close friends stayed, watching the couples' timeless steps.

"Are you tired yet?"

Khandi grinned. "Now isn't that something you should say tonight?"

Jim smiled.

"No. I'm not tired. Don't let me go." Khandi replied.

"Don't worry about that. I'm never gonna let you go."

Their lips met and the music faded out into the background.

_/MGM Grand - Bridal Suite/_

The candlelight flickered in front of her eyes. She opened them in a soft flutter to find a dimly lit room sprinkled about with rose petals and roses. The air was scented with the sweet smell of freshly cut flowers, and the sound of a bubbling Jacuzzi rumbled on from some other room.

"Jimmy," Khandi breathed sexily, as she began to wander about the Bridal Suite of the MGM Grand.

She felt her way along the hall leading to the growing sound of a Jacuzzi. Khandi stopped in the doorway, smiled, and ran her tongue over her lips hungrily. She sidled over to the edge of the Jacuzzi, and dropped her silk robe to the floor.

Jim pulled her close to him, running his hands over her very familiar body.

"Don't let me go." Khandi whispered into his ear.

Jim breathed in a raspy tone. "I'm never going to let you go."

**FIN**

**Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
